Seized
by Mysty Viaz
Summary: Tragedy forces Bella to return to Forks for a few days, but a lot can happen in just a few days HEA
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Beta'd by my gorgeous Lady Seif... Something completely different.**

Seized

Prologue

Bella's POV

I felt myself being lifted up again, I was being pulled up from my position in the pit I was being held in, my hands were untied from their place over my head. The only thing keeping me from drowning in the stagnant chest high water in my sleep, was the fact that I was tied to the metal grid, the lid of the pit. Not that I had actually had any sleep, but I had been passed out a few times though. Going by the size of the engorged leeches on my body, we'd been here three days, three days and nights of pure living hell. Each day blending into the next, the sky above me was my only indication that it was daytime. I was covered in leeches, in places you don't even want to imagine, I was close to anemic from the blood loss. That, along with all the insect bites that I was covered in and the mosquito larvae that I could feel burrowing into my skin.

I'd been covered in leeches before, if you spend enough time in swamp water it's pretty much inevitable. Part of my training had involved spending three weeks in a swamp, so I knew exactly how long it took leeches to become fully engorged and fall off. I felt sick and dizzy and so hungry that the leeches were actually starting to look pretty tasty.

I knew that I didn't need to repeat myself and tell my boys to keep their mouths shut, we'd been trained for this. No matter what torture we went through, no one would say a word, no matter how much we screamed. Though I was not sure just how much more I could take, we weren't even supposed to be here. We had been dragged from our tent when the mission suddenly went tit's up and two of my boys and I were captured. I took a few of the enemy out before I was seized. I got my knuckle and a few ribs broken for my trouble. Not to mention the dislocated shoulder I had from being tied up this way for so long. I was numb to the point of collapse and they were pulling me out for the next round of torture.

Two men forced me at gunpoint to walk, well mostly stumble as my legs were so weak, into the devils inner sanctum as I had come to affectionately think of it. The small shack that they used to interrogate and torture all the prisoners. So far they had almost drowned me in a barrel of water, over and over again, they had hung me up and used me as a punching bag. Then I had been kicked all to hell when I bit off the head of the dick they tried to force into my mouth. I tried not to think about what they had lined up for me for today's torture.

I was forced backwards over a bench. I knew what was coming next; my mouth was forced open, a filthy rag placed over my open mouth as dirty water was poured down my throat until I choked and almost drowned. They screamed at me in Korean, forcing more water down my throat when I didn't answer.

It just seemed to go on forever as I choked and gasped for breath, when they finally let up and sat me up, I wished they'd waterboard me some more instead. The stench of body odor making the air almost putrid, the jungle heat making it even worse. I felt the grip on my fingertips as they held me down but the accompanying pain was beyond anything I'd experienced before. I bit a chunk out of my cheek trying not to scream as they literally pulled out my nail, by the third one I passed out from the pain.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **The biggest of big hugs to whomever nominated 'Unlovable', for the Twifanfictionrecs completed in May top 10. Thank you so much! Still can't believe it!**_

 _ **Intrigued? Has this little prologue sparked your curiosity? Please let me know if you want to know more...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N The prologue to this story takes place in the future, roughly between chapters eight and nine. Beta'd by my awesome Lady Seif.**_

Chapter One

Edward's POV

I'd finished my shift at work and had been back in my house for less than an hour. I'd showered and shaved and eaten left over pizza and yet I still couldn't settle. In the end I decided to get out of Forks completely, I got in my car with no real destination in mind and just drove. Forks had become a memorial ground, everyone was in mourning over the sudden death of our beloved police chief, my boss Charlie Swan. The guy was a legend and everyone loved him, everyone was still in shock and devastated over the loss of the towns favorite son. I'm not going to lie, I missed the old guy, I'd worked with Charlie since I transferred to Forks PD from Chicago three years ago. I felt awful for his step kids, Leah and Seth, those two had lost their father five years ago, then their mother last year and now Charlie too. They had to be in hell over this, Leah was now married with kids of her own, living in her mothers old place down in La Push. Seth still lived with Charlie, Seth was my best friend as well as my partner at work. I knew they had a sister, well, step sister, Charlie's daughter, I'd never met her though. She was a Marine and I knew that Leah and Seth had been trying to contact her but she was overseas at the moment. It still tickled me, I'd seen the odd picture of her when she was younger, she looked a lot like Charlie but I still pictured Charlie minus the mustache in uniform every time she was mentioned.

I found myself driving towards Tacoma so I decided to go to a bar and have a drink before heading back home. None alcoholic of course, I didn't want Charlie haunting my ass for rest of my days.

It wasn't even nine o'clock so the place wasn't too crowded yet. As I was walking towards the bar I saw the most gorgeous chick I've ever seen. Seriously, she was smokin', long silky waves of chestnut hair flowing down her back. She had a perfect hourglass figure, her lower back slightly exposed between her top and her low-rise jeans, I had an urge to touch the skin there. She was suntanned, definitely not from a bottle as I could see the tan lines. I took a seat beside her and I got a proper look at her face. Damn! Yeah, totally gorgeous.

"Can I help you?" She asked when she caught me staring, her voice deeper than I expected, sultry, my cock approved, he twitched in response.

"Sorry, but I can't imagine anyone who see's you, not staring, you're beautiful." I said, still not taking my eyes off her face, she blushed, further enhancing her beauty. She wore a little makeup, her lip gloss showcasing her lips, which parted slightly as she looked me up and down.

"You're not so bad yourself." She said, making me smile, I was pleased that she liked what she saw.

"Do you come here often?" I asked, then winced at the stupid pickup line, but I wanted to know, if she did, I'd come here every goddamn night. "Sorry I know that's a terrible line, but I'd like to know." I added quickly, she smiled and I'm not kidding, angels started singing. Her smile lit up the room and made her impossibly more beautiful, I couldn't take my eyes off her.

"No, just visiting." She said, I tried to discern an accent, but she didn't really have one. Okay she was American, but still, no real accent, but if she's not from around here, damn, not seeing her again would be a crime.

"Are you waiting for someone?" I asked finally taking my eyes off her face to check out her ring finger, no ring, I smiled at that.

"No, just here to... get a little Dutch courage before visiting family." She said, indicating her wine glass.

"That bad huh? Well, please allow me to buy you another drink and help with the Dutch courage." I said, I actually winked at her, what was wrong with me?

"Okay." She said simply and I made up my mind there and then that I was taking her back to her hotel or wherever she was staying and I was doing it soon. I don't remember the last time a woman affected me like this, or even if one ever had.

"I'm Edward." I said offering her my hand.

"Izzie." She said, her hand slid into mine, the warmth of her hand seemed to flow through me. I noticed that her hand was slightly calloused, she obviously worked with her hands. I signaled the bartender and asked for a refill for the goddess and a coke for myself.

"So where are you from, Izzie?" I asked, only now realizing I hadn't released her hand yet, I had no desire to release it either, I was enjoying the connection far too much.

"I move around a lot... with work." She said, fuck, that voice, it's like a aphrodisiac, thick as molasses.

"So, what is it that you do exactly?" I asked, eager for information.

"What I'm told to do, for the most part." She said with a smirk.

"But you're not going to tell me what that is, are you?" I asked, not sure why I cared so much.

"I could, but then I'd have to kill you." She whispered, making me chuckle.

"Highly classified huh? Well I do have pretty high clearance myself you know." I said with another wink, she laughed and gave my hand a squeeze before finally pulling her hand from mine and taking a sip of her wine.

The sight of her throat as she swallowed making my cock twitch again. It was then that I realized that the bar was becoming crowded and the bar was not really a good place to talk. I'd been so distracted by the goddess that I hadn't even noticed time passing and the bar filling up with patrons. We were leaned in together and having to raise our voices to talk, then someone smacked into Izzie, almost making her spill her drink. He apologized, otherwise I was ready to make him, I looked around then back to Izzie.

"You want to get out of here?" I asked, eager to have her to myself. She raised an eyebrow in question, I leaned over so I could speak discretely into her ear, not gonna lie, I nuzzled her ear as I did, her hair smelled like strawberries. "I want to get you alone, but I live over a two hours drive from here."

She moved to speak into my ear, she slowly moved, her cute little nose skimmed along my jaw and up to my ear, her teeth tugged on my earlobe, making me moan, my cock throbbed in response. "My hotel is just a block away." She almost purred, I stood immediately and reached for her hand, she didn't hesitate. Her hand slid into mine and I tossed some money onto the bar and we left quickly.

She was quite a lot shorter than me, even with the fuck me heels she had on, but fuck! She was strong, I realized this when she closed the door of her hotel room and she slammed me against it. She pulled on my collar, her hands moving around my neck until she kissed me hard on the lips. Fuck! I needed to be inside this goddess, I'd never been this hard before I'd even kissed a woman before. My hands moved straight to those beautiful chestnut waves as I cradled her head, taking some control back. A moan rumbled up from my chest as her lips parted and I plunged my tongue into her mouth. I sucked on her tongue, I could taste the sweet alcohol she had been drinking and her own delicate flavor. My hands moved slowly down her body, memorizing her curves on my way down to her ass. I pulled her tight against me, needing some relief as I lifted her enough to rub my aching cock against her pubic bone. Both of us moaning loudly in response to the pleasure, I lowered her back to the floor and tugged on her top, I needed her naked and under me.

She allowed me to pull off her top, I moaned aloud and moved my hands to caress her tits, but she moved faster pushing my shirt off my shoulders and pulling off my t-shirt. She undid my pants as I released her pretty little bra, fuck! Perfect, my lips wrapped around her left nipple and I undid her jeans, pushing them down as she tried to push down mine. I almost stumbled over my jeans as they wrapped around my ankles, as I tried to move us to the bed. I lifted her up, unwilling to release my suction hold on her nipple. I lowered her to the bed and kicked off my shoes, then pushed off my jeans and socks. I moved back to her and saw that she was completely naked. FUCK! Waxed smooth pussy, I loved naked pussy, she was the absolute embodiment of the perfect specimen, the reincarnation of Aphrodite herself. She was solid muscle, but then she was wearing dogtags, I guess I should have expected that, what with the Naval base being not far from here.

My eyes moved languidly up her body, mapping the perfect route despite the dark, on closer inspection with my hands, I could feel several scars, I hated the idea that she had been hurt. Then our eyes met and her come to bed eyes were almost black with desire. I picked up her left foot and started at her toes, I wanted to kiss her all over. I wanted to take my time, if I was only ever going to have her for one night, then I was going to have her all night. I could see a tattoo along the arch of her right foot, two separate words, but as we hadn't stopped to put on a light, it was too dark to see what it said.

She moaned loudly as I kissed, licked and nipped my way up to her thigh, then she groaned in frustration when I put her leg down and picked up the other. I chuckled at her frustration. "Patience, Goddess mine, I'll take care of you." I said then sucked on the back of her knee, enough to leave my mark on her skin. I looked down studying her as she panted, she looked barely more than twenty, but I had to ask, as much as I wanted her right now, I wasn't about to fuck a minor. "How old are you?" I asked unable to look away from her perfect pussy.

"Twenty-eight." She panted. Only four years younger than me, she looked much closer to eighteen than that.

"How can someone as beautiful as you, live that long and not be married?" I asked, seriously, I'd never thought about marriage before, but I'd have had her off the market by the end of a first date.

"Just lucky I guess." She responded then almost screamed as my mouth descended on her pussy, kissing and licking at her plump naked lips.

Fuck! The last girl I dated, was the same age, yet Jessica's pussy was... well, well used, in comparison to this, tight, heaven. But once I slid my tongue into her, I was done, fucking nectar of the gods. I pulled her onto myself as I buried my face into her. Moans flowing from me at the exquisite taste, as my tongue slid inside this tight heavenly place. I sucked hard on her clit as I slid a finger inside her, searching inside for that rough spot. Her back arched off the bed and her thighs clamped around my head, her muscled clamping down on my finger as she panted beneath me.

"Oh... oh god, yes, yes, oh gooooood!" She moaned loudly as she came on my fingers and tongue.

I licked her clean, then sucked my fingers clean as I reached for my jeans to get a condom from my wallet. "Are you sure this is what you want?" I asked as I ripped the condom packet open with my teeth.

She took the packet from me, leaning forward to spread the bead of pre-come over the head of my dick. She rolled the condom on slowly, then leaned back and put her thumb in her mouth. Closing her eyes for a moment and moaning at the taste of me. "Fuck!" I exclaimed at the sight of her, moving quickly to cover her body with mine.

I slid the head of my cock through her folds and teased her entrance, she wrapped her legs around my ass and pulled me inside of her body. Not far in, fuck she was so tight, the pleasure almost too much, I pulled out a little and slid back in a little further. "So fucking good, oh god, I'm gonna come." I said, shit, so, so good. I couldn't help it, despite not being in my twenties anymore, I couldn't control it. I slammed into her, pushing all the way in. Both of us almost yelling at the pleasure, I pounded on fast and hard, I was almost there.

"Oh, god, Izzie, so, so good, Ohumph..." I said, my arms almost giving out as I came. Not sure how I will ever get over coming so soon, but fuck that felt amazing.

I was about to pull out when I realized that I was still hard, like, so hard I couldn't possibly have just come. I'd never had that happen before so it was a second before I realized that I could carry on, so I did and then some.

Holy fuck! It was unbelievable, really, I'd never felt like this before, I mean, I'd always thought that sex was just sex. Like pizza, even when it's bad, it's still pretty good, but this... this was un-be-lievable. Seriously, if I tried to describe what nirvana felt like, I couldn't have imagined it could feel this good. Every cell in my body seemed to be working in harmony with hers, almost like... like she was the other half of me. Only I hadn't realized that part of me was missing until we were reunited, two halves of one soul. Fuck! Was she my soulmate?! I hadn't really ever believed in that shit, I mean, I guess I thought that my parents had something like that. But fuck me! It was like euphoria and adrenaline... just fucking heaven, I didn't want to come, because I wanted the feelings and sensations coursing through me to go on forever. Then when I did come... fuck... there just weren't enough words to describe the feelings. There was just one thing I knew for sure, not seeing this woman again would literally tear my soul in two.

I fucked her again three times, though having her ride my cock was beyond anything I could have ever imagined and something I will never forget. We fell to sleep at some point for an hour or so and I woke up and fucked her again. I couldn't get enough of her, I just wanted more, so you can imagine my utter disappointment when I woke up to the sun shinning through the open curtains and the bed empty beside me. I wanted to have her again in the shower, but the door to the bathroom was open and Izzie was nowhere to be found. Best night of my life and she was gone, with no way of contacting her and no way of knowing if I'd ever see her again.

 **A/N No schedule planned for this story, but will update when I can.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Mysty xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed, faved/followed, love you all. To Ms W, you make the world a better place!**_

 **Chapter two.**

I washed up and got dressed quickly, then went to reception to see if I could get any information from them, on my Goddess. She'd checked out but warned staff that her guest was still sleeping. She had checked in under the name of Jay Anne Dow, which I figured was a play on Jane Doe and she'd paid in cash. She clearly didn't want to be traced, obviously I was seriously disappointed, I didn't want to think about the fact that our brief meeting was over and she was gone forever.

I had to hurry back to Forks, I was already late for work and I needed to shower and change. I sent a quick text to Seth my partner.

 _Eddy_ : **Sorry, running late, can U spring by the house in about two and a half hours & pick me up?**

 _Seth_ : **Sure, but UR already late, I can come get U now.**

 _Eddy_ : **Not home yet, need a shower.**

 _Seth_ : **Sounds like someone got lucky last night.**

 _Eddy_ : **Man, lucky is an complete understatement.**

 _Seth_ : **Tell me more ;)**

 _Eddy_ : **Not a chance, I'm not telling U shit.**

 _Seth_ : **Whoa, must B serious then huh?**

I didn't text back because I was driving, but what could I say besides, I wish? The most profound night of my life and I probably won't ever know her name, except... 'Izzie.'

 **~S~**

Seth picked me up from home, I'd barely gotten my boots laced up when he honked. He then proceeded to stop outside the coffee shop, I had to go in and get us breakfast as my punishment for being so late. I was standing in line, saying hello to everyone as always, small town means everyone knows everyone. Right in front of me in line was a woman with her long straight hair up in a high ponytail. The only reason I noticed was because it looked the same color as Izzie's, though I guess I had only seen that in the dark. She turned then to Lillian who was serving and I saw her profile.

"Izzie!?" I said, elated to see her again, my dick twitching at the sight of her.

She turned to me and gasped when she looked at my uniform.

"You're a cop? In Forks..?" She said, all wide eyed and stunning.

"What gave me away?" I joked.

"So you're a friend of Seth's?" She asked taking a step backwards to leave more room between us as we were standing very close.

"Yeah, he's my partner." I chuckled.

"Oh god, you're Eddy." She said, she didn't look overly pleased for some reason, in fact she looked almost panicked.

"The guys at the station call me that, yeah." I said.

"Oh god, I've gotta go." She said running for the door, Lillian looked confused as she turned and was about to speak. I was too distracted to respond, I turned and walked quickly to the door but had to stop and say hello to more people that came in. By the time I made it out of the coffee shop she was gone. Fuck!

 **~S~**

At one o'clock we had a few stand in's come from Tacoma PD to run the department as everyone would all be attending Charlie's funeral today. So I went back with Seth to help out at the house anyway I could. The place was already crowded, cars parked all the way up the street. I spotted Leah the moment we walked in the door and I went to hug her once Seth had let her go.

"So sorry for your loss Lele." I said as I hugged her, I was about to groan at the sight of my ex when I spotted her across the room. But then I recognized who she was hugging and squealing at. "Who's that talking to Jessica?" I had to ask, though it was all suddenly very obvious.

Leah turned to see who I was talking about and she smiled. "That's Bella, my sister." She said. Holy fuck! Seth is going to kill me and Charlie is definitely going to haunt my ass for this.

"You managed to track her down then?" I asked, running my fingers through my hair, trying to make my voice as even as I could.

"Yeah, she was in Iraq, she only got back into the country last night. Come on, I'll introduce you." Leah announced, grabbing my arm and pulling me across the room. Holy fuck, she had just got back from Iraq when I ran into her, I tugged on my hair some more.

"Hey Bells, I'd like to introduce you to Seth's partner, he's taken over as chief until they elect a new one." Leah said, Bell's huh? Well I was hearing bells, every time I see her, bells ring, angel's sing and my dick tries to break out to be closer to her.

"Oh my god, Bella, this is Edward, remember, I wrote you about him." Jess interrupted. "Unfortunately I was too much woman for him to handle so we only went out a couple of times, but was I right or what? Gorgeous isn't he?" Jess gushed, fluttering her eyelashes at me. What I ever thought I was doing agreeing to go on a second date with her I have no idea. Forks was a shallow pool with very few fish in it, but my eyes met Izzie's, I mean Bella's. Fuck, I couldn't get the image of her naked out of my head, not that I wanted to. "This is Isabella, we were in high school together, gorgeous isn't she." Jess went on.

"Bella." I said shaking her hand and trying to ignore Jess. "It's a pleasure to finally met you, I'm sorry it had to be under these circumstances." I said taking her in, now that she stood before me in a uniform that was covered in medals, with her hair up, she did look very different to the goddess I had devoured all night long. "I'm sorry for your loss." I added, as my cock, pulsed in anticipation of the sound of Aphrodite's voice.

"Thank you, Edward." She said and I remembered the way she was screaming my name just hours earlier.

Unfortunately Reverend Webber and his wife came to talk to Bella and Leah then, so I went to find Seth in the kitchen, as I willed away the hard on, that she'd given me.

"I was just introduced to your sister." I told him.

"What? Bella's here?" He asked, it was the most excited I'd seen him in a while. "Just follow the eyes of every guy in the room and you'll find her." I said with a sly smile to myself, but he'd already gone, I followed slowly, trying to be nonchalant, but needing to be near her again.

I found him swinging Bella around and had to fight back the caveman in me that wanted to beat him off her. But if I had thought that that was bad, it was nothing to how I felt when Mike Newton came in and hugged her. Fuck! I had to bite back a growl when he put his hand lower and grabbed a handful of her ass. MOTHER FUCKER! If it wasn't for Seth punching him hard in the shoulder I might have removed the offending hand from his arm. Then Tyler Crowley and Eric Yorkie were all over my woman, it was driving me fucking insane. Fortunately it wasn't much later when the funeral cars arrived and I could relax a little, Bella was in the second car with Seth and Leah. Behind them were the cruisers, five of them, all lights flashing as the procession made it's way to the cemetery. I was in the first cruiser so that I was out first and could be closer to both Seth and Bella. It was then that I had my heart ripped out through my rib cage, leaving a gaping great hole in my chest. Jacob Black, the mechanic from La Push, walked up to Bella and wrapped his arms around her. She turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around him as she cried. He held her tight to his body and rubbed her back as he whispered in her ear. FUCK! I'd always thought of him as a nice enough kind of guy, but right now, I hated him.

When everyone went to the grave side and started to take their seats I noticed that Seth sat between Leah and Bella. I saw several people, including Newton and Black heading for the empty seat beside Bella. I knew what I had to do, I wanted her to know that I wanted more than just a one nightstand and the best way to show her that was to be in her life. Just as Black reached the chair, he turned to say something to the person sat behind and I planted my ass in the seat. I didn't look up to see his face, I was too busy looking at Bella, I reached for her hand and felt my chest ache ease when she slid her hand into mine. With a sad but grateful smile she squeeze my hand in thanks, I moved my fingers to link through hers, again she squeezed my hand and accepted me. It made me feel ten feet tall, seriously, she was accepting me and I couldn't believe I had gotten so lucky. I didn't look up but I heard Black growl before he stomped noisily away.

Predictably it started raining halfway though the service and fortunately I'd brought an umbrella with me. I had already been up to say a few words about Charlie, Bella couldn't face it. I covered the two of us with the umbrella, I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and held her against myself. She rested her head on my shoulder as she cried, Seth eyed us a few times but said nothing.

"I'm going to miss the old git." I whispered in her ear, making her giggle, she sighed and sat up straighter.

"I never got to say goodbye." She whispered sadly, she sighed with regret.

"Hey, none of us did, it was a heart attack, Bella, no one saw it coming." I tried to reassure her.

"I know but I... I don't know, I just feel... guilty." She admitted.

"If it makes you feel any better, the last thing I said to him was... Mrs Cope say's she's pregnant and the baby is yours." I informed her.

She snorted and covered her mouth then turned to hide her face in my shirt, Seth turned to witness me holding his sister who I'd supposedly just met while she sobbed into my shirt. It looked like she was sobbing, but she was actually giggling. The moment he looked away again I chuckled and kissed the top of her head. Once the service ended, we stood but I kept my arm tight around Bella and lowered the umbrella to keep the rain off us.

"Seth is riding back to the house with me, can we offer you a ride?" I asked, she bit into that plump bottom lip to hide her smile, she nodded as we made our way towards the car. People stopping us every few feet to offer their condolences, I hugged her to my side every time a guy tried to hug her.

"People are going to get the wrong idea, they are going to think we know each other." She commented.

"We do, intimately." I said simply, because it was the truth. "We should be together."

"That's not really very feasible, what with me spending so much time out of the country." She tried to point out.

"I thought Seth said that you only had a few months of service left." I pointed out. "I'm just getting a head start, looks like I have a lot of competition."

"What if I sign on for another three years?"

"Is that a possibility?" I asked, hoping it wasn't.

"I haven't decided yet, my skill set isn't exactly one I can use in civilian life." She said sadly. "Oh no." She said, I looked to see where she was looking and saw Newton making a beeline for us.

"Look, I know that it's neither the time or the place to ask, but I would like you to be my girlfriend." I whispered just as Mike caught up with us.

"Hey Bella, wanna get a ride back with me?" He asked, she literally leaned into me.

"Thanks Mike, but I'm going back with Seth and Edward." She said.

"I thought you two just met." He said looking closer as I held her tightly, her arm moving around my waist.

"I guess you thought wrong." I said, unable to hide my smile.

"So... are you two like, together then?" He asked, as he watched my hand rub Bella's arm.

"Not that it's any of your business, this is hardly the place to discuss it." I said turning to my cruiser.

He was about to protest when Seth came up behind him and slapped him up the head. "How many times do I have to tell you to stay away from my sister?" He growled at Newton and I remembered him grabbing her ass earlier.

"Next time you try putting your hands inappropriately on Bella, I will personally remove your hands and the attached arms." I promised as I opened the door for Bella.

"I haven't even said yes yet and you're already acting like a caveman." She whispered before getting into the back seat.

"Yet?" I asked when I got into the passenger seat, totally failing to hide my smile again.

"What?" She asked.

"You said 'you haven't said yes, yet.'" I pointed out, she blushed and bit into that lip again. But then Seth got in and I didn't think it was the best time to discuss this with his sister. I was finding it really hard not to smile when that is all my face wanted to do.

 **~S~**

Don't you two look cozy." Leah said winking at Bella, we were sat together holding hands on the sofa in Seth's living room.

I'd spent the last half an hour outside with Seth, Bella's little brother and eight years my junior. He'd commented on how close Bella and I seemed and she admitted that we had met last night. Obviously Seth realized that Bella was who I was with last night and immediately dragged me out to the back yard to lecture me. Bella had laughed as I was dragged away but came back out to save me, smacking Seth up the head for channeling his inner Charlie.

The house and front and back yard were full of people, all come to pay their respects. Then Tanya Denali walked in and I groaned in frustration, I could never get away from her. Tanya had been the receptionist at work, hence the reason Seth and I were always out on patrol. She'd always been flirtatious, but since I went on a date with Jessica, she had gone all crazy bitch on me. As a receptionist she didn't require a psych evaluation, but she would have failed it. In the three years I'd lived in Forks I'd never been out with anyone local. It was a while before I got to know everyone and only five months or so ago since I agreed to date Jess. It had been a mistake and after we had spent one rather disastrous night together I ended it. But this had confirmed to Tanya that (a), I wasn't gay and (b), I did date women from Forks.

Tanya had asked me out constantly since then, she wrote me letters, bought me cakes, flowers, chocolate, you name it. But strawberry blond psycho bitches were not my type. For some bizarre reason she seemed to think that my rejection was just me playing hard to get. Charlie had been interviewing for her replacement just before he died, he'd seen how crazy she was and sacked her. Unfortunately she was still sending me letters, I got a fruit basket from her two days ago. I never excepted anything, or signed for deliveries, her letters were all sent back return to sender. Apparently her psychic had told her that her soulmate was a redhead and she had taken that to mean me. Seriously, she was unhinged, no really does mean no and I was not a redhead.

"Bella, I'm sorry but Tanya is here and I don't know if Seth has told you about her or anything but she won't leave me alone." I whispered to her.

"I've heard, she always was like that, Mike hooked up with her once in our senior year and she printed fliers of a photo-shopped picture of them together and plastered them all over the school. She signed all her school work as Mrs Tanya Newton for months afterwards."

"Please don't leave my side." I begged Bella, then I heard the squeal when she saw me and heard the heels on the hardwood floor.

"Oh Eddy you're here, why didn't you wait for me Baby? We could have come together." Tanya said, I wasn't sure if I should ignore her or not, but in public she always spoke as if we were actually together.

"Hi Tanya, thank you for coming to pay your respects." Bella said quietly.

"Oh." Tanya said looking at us more closely, then she stared at Bella's hand in mine. "I didn't realize that you knew each other? He's such a caring guy, always trying to take care of everyone, that is why I love him... how long are you back here for Isabella?" She asked narrowing her eyes at Bella.

"Just a few days." Bella replied.

Tanya noisily blew air down her nose and grimace at Bella before turning back to me.

"I'll see you at work tomorrow sweetie." Her face changing in an instant as she smiled at me.

"You were fired, you don't work for us anymore." I pointed out scowling at her.

"That was Chief Swan's idea, obviously it doesn't count now he's gone, I'll be there for you bright and early tomorrow." She said. What the Fuck!?

"I suggest that you leave now and stay away from Edward, or do you want a repeat of what happened after graduation?" Bella said through her teeth. Tanya's face went white as a sheet and she gasped and took an involuntary step back.

"That was a fluke, you think you're so tough sitting there in your dowdy, masculine clothes." Tanya said snidely back, Leah jump to her feet, before anyone else could say anything.

"Bella is a highly decorated Marine, you stupid bitch, now get out of this house before we make you." Leah growled in her face.

"Wow, you certainly know how to pick em." Bella said, shaking her head as Leah escorted Tanya out.

"I didn't pick her, I turned her down... repeatedly." I pointed out.

"So you never even dated her? Or just hooked up?" She asked.

"Fuck no, I have excellent taste, that's why I picked you." I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Didn't you date Jessica?" She asked smiling.

"That was a momentary lapse in judgment." I whispered in her ear, nuzzling her.

"Yet you went back for more." She teased.

"She caught me at a very low moment, it was just two dates and I ended it." I assured her.

"That's not how she described it." She giggled.

"She really did write to you about that?"

"In great detail, she was pretty cut up when you ended it." She said biting her lip and trying unsuccessfully not to laugh.

I released her hand so that I could rub my hands over my face. "It was one of the worst nights of my life, I couldn't get out of there fast enough. Now she tells everyone that she was just too much woman for me to handle."

"Oh, yeah, sorry, that was probably my fault." She admitted shyly.

"And pray tell how was that your fault?" I murmured in her ear, though I may have growled the last part.

"She writes to me weekly, but obviously I only get mail about once every month or so when I'm not in the country. It makes it easier to pick and choose which subjects to respond to, but after she was with you, that's all she wrote about in five or six letters. I only knew about you from Seth and Dad's letters, so I knew you were a good guy. I just responded to her by saying that she was obviously too much of a woman for you to handle." She said.

I moaned. "She kept making these stupid noises, it put me off, I just couldn't carry on and I got out as soon as I could."

She held her hand up. "Oh I really don't want to know, I couldn't help it reading her letters, but hell, she sang your praises." She said with a smirk.

"The only time I ever had performance issues, I can assure you it's never going to be a problem with you." I assured her.

"I can attest to that." She said and gasped as if she surprised herself saying it, I couldn't help it, her eyes met mine and I reached up and caressed her face leaning in to kiss her.

"This is a funeral wake you know, I know you don't get a lot of action Bell's but really." Leah said, making me pull back and apologize, Leah laughed as she walked away.

"Is that true?" I asked, wanting to know, she was very tight, heavenly so.

"What?" Bella asked.

"That you don't get a lot of action?" I asked. "Well, of the intimate kind, that is?"

"Are you sure you want me to answer that?" She asked, making me wonder if she had, fuck! If she'd been with a lot of guys I'd hate that, just the thought of someone else touching her... it made me feel sick and really angry.

I swallowed hard. "Yes?" I asked rather than said.

She sighed and tried to make some space between us, but I put my arm around her, pulling her back to my side. She hid her face in my shirt, "no Edward, not much action at all." She whispered.

"How many, Bella?" I asked but she shook her head. "How many men have you had sex with?"

"Three, including you." She whispered, fuck, so few... and she's twenty-eight.

"Third time lucky then?" I teased, relieved, I lifted her chin and kissed her again.

 _ **A/N Let me know if you are enjoying this and if you want more, as always, thank you so much for reading.**_

 _ **Mysty xxx**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N Beta'd by the awesomeness that is my Lady Seif. Thanks to those of you that reviewed, faved and followed, love you guys.**_

 **Chapter Three**

Bella and I were talking to Seth when I saw an attractive women in her mid to late forties heading towards us. She was dressed in a bright yellow sundress with a yellow silk scarf and a sunhat. She stuck out like a sore thumb, looking ridiculous with everyone else wearing black. I heard Seth groan and Bella sank into my side, I tightened my arm around her, instinctively wanting to protect her.

"So, you can cross the planet for Charlie's funeral, but not for me when I'm on my deathbed." She said.

"If I visited you every time you got a new STD, I'd never get to leave the country." Bella murmured beside me, I almost choked on my beer.

"Oh!" She said fluttering her eyelashes when she finally acknowledged me. "And who's this tall drink of water?" She asked, her voice taking on a deeper more southern tone.

"Mother, Edward, Edward, this is my Mother, Renee." Bella said, she sounded almost despondent.

"Oh, are you dating? Does that mean I might get some grand babies soon? You two will make me some beautiful grand babies." She gushed in a Marilyn Monroe impersonation, leaning in and squeezing my shoulder, Bella physically stiffened beside me.

"You know that will never happen, if you wanted grand babies you shouldn't have had yourself sterilized after I was born." Bella literally seethed at her. I wondered why Bella didn't want kids and I can't deny that I felt a little disappointed.

"Oh, fiddlesticks, you don't know that you can't have any, you've never tried." Her mother said waving her off. I turned to Bella so that I could see her reaction, but she was rolling her eyes. "Can I have a word?" She asked Bella, then she added, "in private."

Bella sighed but started to slowly pull away from me. "Are you okay?" I whispered in her ear.

"Yeah," she sighed again and then kissed my cheek. "But if I'm not back in ten minutes please send the rescue party." She said.

"Ten minutes." I agreed checking my watch, she smiled and followed her mother out of the room.

"No love lost there then." I said to Seth.

"Oh hell no, she's the reason Bella moved to Forks when she was seventeen." He said.

"Oh? Why?" I asked, curious.

"Bella's boyfriend, she found him in bed with her mother." He said shaking his head.

"She stole her own daughters boyfriend? What a bitch?" I said understanding why Bella was so agitated in her mother's presence.

"Yeah, you wouldn't believe half the shit she did to Bella." He said, I was angry at her for anything she did to hurt Bella, I checked my watch again and decided to hell with it and went looking for her anyway.

Unfortunately I got stopped a lot as I worked my way around the house looking for Bella. I was talking to Reverend Webber when I spotted her coming down the stairs twenty minutes later. She had changed out of her uniform, her hair in a high ponytail again, she wore bleached low-rise jeans and a black, long sleeved sweater top, fuck me, she was gorgeous. I excused myself and went to her, our eyes meeting as I made my way across the room, a smile brightening her already beautiful face when she saw me. I smiled wider in response to it.

I wrapped my arms around her the moment I reached her, she wrapped her arms around my waist, making me smile more than I already was.

"Everything okay, with your mom?" I asked, wondering where the woman in question was.

"I shoot people for a living, one more person wouldn't hurt, right?" She said, I chuckled at her and kissed the top of her head. I guess I'd not really thought about that but, yeah, I suppose as a Marine Gunny she would actually shoot people for a living. I'd shot someone once, back when I was a rookie, it took me years before I could live with myself because of it.

"So what do you actually do in the Marines, Gunnery Sargent?" I asked. After all, women in the Marines were not allowed to go into conflict, but I knew enough to know that she was a weapons specialist.

"That's classified." She said and tugged me into the kitchen.

"And you are back off to Iraq in a few days?" I asked as she pulled another beer from the fridge for me. She nodded. "But you'll be my girlfriend, right?" I asked because she'd still not officially answered that question.

"Perhaps we should wait until I get back in a few months for that." She said.

"So you might be coming back here? Permanently?" I asked.

"I don't know yet Edward, I still haven't decided." She admitted sadly.

"But you'll include me in your pros and cons list when deciding, right?" I asked.

"If you really want me to?" She asked tentatively, I lifted her up and sat her on the sideboard, she was solid muscle. Her shoe fell off and I bent down to retrieve it, sliding it back into place I noticed the tattoo on her foot. ' **Semper fidelis.** ' was written in elegant script. 'Always faithful', the Marine corps motto.

"I'll always want you." I muttered kissing her foot.

"Then I'm sure it won't hurt to hook up again tonight." She whispered unsure, making me smile as I put her foot down and pulled her closer as I stood between her legs.

"I'm not sure Seth or more importantly Charlie would approve." I said, not that that would stop me, just the idea that I might get her naked again resonated in my groin.

"Pfft! It's Charlie's fault that I met you yesterday." She pointed out.

"That is so true, in which case." I said sliding my arms around her. "He must want me to do this too." I said before I pressed my lips against hers chastely.

"Not again you two." Leah said smiling at us, "save that for later."

"Not under my roof." Seth said walking into the room.

"That's my roof too, Mister and don't even try trying to be the man of the house, little brother." Bella teased.

"That's okay, Bella will be staying with me tonight." I interrupted and all three of them turned to look at me surprised. My number one rule, never, ever take a chick home, but I wanted Bella in my home and in my bed.

 **~S~**

I'd never been more grateful than I was when I carried Bella into my steam shower. I'd had an extra large shower fitted when I had the bathroom redone, it gave me the room I needed to fuck my woman seven ways to Sunday. It had been an odd decision to make considering that I didn't bring chicks home with me. But I always imagined being so in love that I'd want to be married at some point in my life. I couldn't exactly explain why, but I knew in my gut that Bella was the one I wanted to fill that role. I had never had sex more than twice in one night, maybe when I'd gone to bed with a woman and again when we woke up. So why was it that I just couldn't get enough of Bella? Once in the shower, again as we dried ourselves off, then moving to the bedroom and starting all over again. I couldn't get enough of her, I even woke her up in the night again. So when we left this morning- so that I could drop her off at the beauty salon- she complained about not being able to walk normally. I couldn't get the smile off my face, seriously, I couldn't stop smiling.

I hated the fact that I had to go into work today, Bella was only here until tomorrow evening, she has to fly back to Bethesda tomorrow night and will be back in Baghdad the following day. I hated the idea that she was always in life threatening situations and the fact that it was all classified was even more worrying. I knew that she didn't need protecting, but I wanted, needed to protect her. God willing she'd be back in a few months and maybe take the job as receptionist. I chuckled to myself, I didn't know her that well yet, but I can't for a second imagine that she would be satisfied with a job like that.

I was in my office sorting out paperwork, I'd left Bella at the salon less than a quarter of an hour ago and I already missed her. Waking up beside her and having breakfast together made me ache for that to happen everyday for the rest of my goddamn life. I was brought back from my musings by a knock at my door. When I looked up, a chill ran through me and I groaned in frustration when I saw Tanya walk into my office.

"What do you want?" I said not hiding my annoyance.

"I needed to talk to you." She said walking up to my desk and around to where I sat.

"Stay over the other side of my desk." I said, a clear warning in my voice, she always caused alarm bells to ring in my head, whenever she got too close to me.

"Don't be like that." She said walking behind me and laying her hands on me to massage my shoulders. "Always so tense." She said as I stood up and put several feet between us. "I just wanted to tell you that Bella is all wrong for you, she's a Marine," she said snidely. "She's much too butch for you, you need someone far more feminine to take care of you." She said.

"For goodness sake Tanya, how many times do I have to say that I'm not interested in you? Not in the slightest. It's never going to happen, Bella is my girlfriend and..." I tried to explain.

"Noooo!" She screamed at me, smacking her hands loudly on my desk. "It's supposed to be me, you have to be with me!" She yelled at me. "We're destined..."

"Tanya, this has gone on long enough, you're being irrational." I said, as Seth walked into my office.

"Everything okay?" He asked, eyeing Tanya before looking to me for an answer.

"Get her out of here." I said almost at a loss for words.

I turned back to Tanya just in time to see her pull my gun from the top draw of my desk. Fuck! I hadn't locked it as I wasn't planning on leaving the room without it.

"What the hell?" I said leaping towards her as she undid the holster and started to pull my gun out. Seth and I had leaped at the same time, but it was too late, she had my gun cocked and pointing at Seth.

"Now, you and I are going outside and we are going to talk about us." She informed me, what the fuck was wrong with her? It's like she forgot to take her meds or something.

"I'll do whatever you want, just put the gun down Tanya." I coaxed.

"No," she said after a moments thought, "not until we've talked."

"Then please just take the gun off Seth, he has nothing to do with this." I said softly, she thought about it for a moment then she slowly turned the gun to point at me.

"Okay, Eddie, lets go and talk." She said, but it was probably best to stay away from a public area, I had more chance of getting the gun off her in the tight confines of my office.

"Maybe we should stay here, alone, let Seth leave and we can talk." I said, Seth looked at me like I'd gone mad and shook his head, almost violently.

"I don't think so, lets go, Eddie." She said indicating with the gun for me to walk ahead of her. "You too Seth." She said, damn it, I was hoping at least one of us could take the rear. Out in reception, she instructed that everyone stayed inside and I'd be safe, then we walked out into the parking lot.

I looked around almost frantically for idea's as scenarios ran through my brain. Each more ludicrous that the next, most of which could get me shot. The moment we had a vehicle between us and the station, Seth and Liam my other officer came out fully armed. Tanya panicked and used me as her shield from them, Liam was trying to find a clear shot of her, but Tanya held me closer, he couldn't hit her without hitting me.

"We can't stay like this, Tanya, you have to stop this before someone gets hurt." I tried to reason.

"Tanya, release acting chief Cullen or I will be forced to take action." Liam told her.

"Stay back or I'll... I will shoot him." Tanya said, her voice high pitched, she was out of options, this was not going to end well for either of us. Typical, I finally meet the woman I believe could be my soulmate and I get taken out by someone who mistakenly thinks I'm hers. "I said stay back." Tanya yelled almost hysterically when Liam and Seth tried to move opposite ways so that one of them could get a clean shot off if necessary.

"Look Tanya, just give me the gun and stop this, do you really think holding me at gunpoint will change my mind about you? I don't have those kinds of feelings for you, I'm sorry but I don't." I tried to reason.

"If I can't have you, no one can." She whispered, then fired a shot that grazed my waist, then hit Seth's leg, as he was closing in on us. I smacked her arm away from myself instantly but she fired again.

I heard another shot, or it could have been a late echo I guess, everyone already dropping to the floor to take cover, who the hell fired that time? I turned to see Tanya lying on the floor beside me, a bullet wound in the side of her head, her eyes glazed with a blank stare and blood and brain matter coating the parking lot. I looked around, looking for the second shooter, both Seth and Liam doing the same, once they saw that the immediate threat was gone.

"Where the hell did that shot come from?" I asked them.

"From the angle, I'd say from somewhere over there." Seth said, pointing in the direction of the row of stores in the high street. But that shot was a good eight hundred meters away and through tree's no less, it was an impossible shot.

"Who the hell could make that shot?" I asked, pulling off my shirt and trying to stop the bleeding of the wound in my side.

"Only one person I know." Seth mumbled, as he pulled up his pants leg, it looked like he'd only been grazed too, fortunately.

"Yeah, but Charlie isn't here and his rifle is in lock-up." I pointed out.

"I wasn't talking about Charlie." Seth practically whispered as Liam came out of the station with a screen to hide the body from public view, saying he'd called the ME, ambulance, forensics and Port Angeles PD. At least one of us was getting this in hand, then again he was the only one of us that wasn't injured.

"Bella?" I whispered, he just gave me a minute nod of his head. "Lets go take a look." I said, telling Liam to secure the scene and wait for the Medical Examiner, it would be a good few hours before forensics arrived.

"You can't go anywhere until you've been checked out by the paramedics, you have both been shot for christ sake." Liam objected, fortunately we could hear the ambulance on it's way.

Once we were patched up, Seth and I walked up the sidewalk towards the stores. Fortunately neither of us were badly hurt, still hurt like a mother fucker though. "She never told you what she does?" Seth asked, I shook my head. "Her main job is as a sniper, but unofficially, she's like some kind of Marine assassin." He whispered. "She's basically trained like the Black widow."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked, wanting him to shut the hell up, this was a homicide and I would have to interrogate the woman I was sure I was falling in love with, as a suspect. Either way I wanted to do this before someone from Port Angeles arrived so that I could make sure she had an alibi before they took over the case.

"Because I trust you with my sister's life, I know we will collaborate her alibi and move on with the investigation of who it was that saved both our asses from the deranged one." He said, he had a point, but the law was the law, just how far would I go to protect her?

I suppose I should feel some amount of guilt that I didn't feel bad that my stalker and ex workmate had just been shot dead in front of me. But I didn't feel anything at all, well that's not entirely true... I felt kind of sick that I had to go and interrogate Bella when all I really want to do is kiss the hell out of her. Not to mention the pain I was in, graze or not, that fucking hurt like hell with every step that I took.

"The clearest shot looks like it came from here, maybe upon the roof." Seth said when we stood outside the beauty salon. I sighed somewhat relieved that I could see Bella again but sick to my stomach about questioning her as we went inside.

"Could I have a word?" I asked when I saw Jessica painting Bella's nails, my body almost sighing in relief when I set eyes on Bella.

"Sure, what's up?" Jess asked, smiling up at me.

"Have you seen anything suspicious in the last hour?" I asked, not taking my eyes off Bella.

"No, I've been giving Bella a manicure since she walked in." Jess informed me, "why? What's wrong?"

"I'm investigating a shooting." I said.

"Oh!" Jess exclaimed. "Is that what those bangs were, I thought they were a car backfiring."

"No, someone shot Tanya Denali when she was holding me at gunpoint, after she had shot both Seth and myself." I said watching Bella's face.

"What the hell? Are you both okay?" Bella asked worriedly, Jess asking the same thing.

"Seth and I are fine, just a scratch, like I said, someone shot her, it was an incredible shot that only a professional could pull off." I said, still not taking my eyes off Bella.

"Someone put a professional hit out on Tanya?" Jess asked, I rolled my eyes at her. I wondered for the thousandth time, what did I ever see in that woman?

"Definitely looks like the right place for the shot on the roof, but no casings or any evidence up there, so I could be wrong." Seth said coming up behind me. "The entire area looks clean."

"So you came straight to me?" Bella asked raising her eyebrow at me.

"Just investigating." I said then finally I turned to Jess, "have you been with Bella the whole time?" I asked, please for the love of all that is holy, please say yes.

"I left her for like five minutes to answer the phone, but that's all." Jess said.

"So let me get this straight." Bella said, her face straight and I couldn't read it. "You suspect that in a five minute window that I predicted your predicament, ran to the precinct to get a gun from lock-up. Then ran back here, got on the roof and fired a so-called impossible shot, then ran back to lock-up with the gun. Then ran back here again, all in just five minutes? All that without being seen or chipping or scuffing my perfect nails?" Bella asked, holding her fingers up to show her perfectly painted nails.

"She never left and I would have been pissed if she'd scuffed my work." Jess added.

"Alibi checks out, excellent." I said unable to stop from grinning at her, there was no way she could have done it. I leaned in to kiss her but she pulled away from me quickly. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"You have to ask?" She countered annoyed.

"I'm sorry okay, I had to ask, it's my job." I pointed out.

"My nails, you nearly touched my nails before they are dry." She complained. I laughed, taking her face in my hands and kissing her hard on the lips. Seriously, where would she have put a rifle? She only had a small purse on her, but still, she would no longer be a person of interest and both Seth and I were relieved about that.

 _ **A/N Thanks so much for the positive feedback, it means the world to me, I dearly hope that you continue to enjoy this story. Thanks for reading!**_

 _ **Mysty xxx**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N Huge thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed/faved. You are awesome!**_

 **Chapter Four.**

After work, Seth drove us back to his place, where I found Bella watching TV. "Dinner's done, go wash up." She said simply, the smell of lasagna coming from the kitchen was making my stomach growl. I'd missed lunch, what with all the interviews and paperwork I'd done today. Though the investigation had been taken over by Port Angeles PD now.

"You okay?" I asked almost nervous that she'd be pissed at me, even though she had let me kiss her before Seth and I left her in the salon. I couldn't be sure that she wouldn't be upset at me for thinking that she could be a suspect. Well in truth, she was the only suspect, no one else was capable of making that shot and she had a pretty much airtight alibi. Not that the Port Angeles officers knew that when they had interviewed her too, again they found no evidence to suggest that it could have been her.

"Why wouldn't I be? It's not like I don't get accused of murder everyday." She said, but there was no smile, in fact she hadn't smiled at all since I walked in and I wasn't use to her not smiling at me.

"I'm sorry, I was just doing my job and lets be honest, you are the only one capable of a shot like that. Not to mention that you just happen to be on the scene at the time." I pointed out.

"I know." She sighed sadly, "it's such a burden sometimes, you know, being psychic and having a lifelike prosthetic arm that doubles as a rifle, not to mention the supersonic speed." She said, then sighed again, Seth snorted at her.

"I'm sorry." I reiterated. "It's my job to follow up every lead."

"So am I still a person of interest or am I free to leave the country tomorrow?" She asked.

"No, you're not, but then, if I could use this to keep you here?" I said thinking that that might not be such a bad idea.

"I bet it was Charlie, even in death he'd still protect us all." Seth said.

"Have you checked his rifle against the bullet?" She asked, looking me straight in the eye.

"The bullet has been sent off for testing, but it will be a while before we get the results back and you will be gone by then." I said, thinking that I really didn't want her to go, what if she decides not to come back here? "You've got to forgive me, Bella." I said dropping down beside her on the sofa. "You know I was just doing my job, you can't hold that against me, you have to come back." I said quickly almost panicked.

"Fuck, Eddie, get a grip, man. She's yanking your chain with the stoic-theatrics, she knows that it was what we had to do, don't you Bells?" Seth said but I couldn't take my eyes off Bella, I reached for her hand and sighed in relief when she allowed me to link our fingers. "Dude, she's turning you into a chick."

"Fuck off Seth." I said not caring what he thought, I needed Bella in my life and I was prepared to do anything to make sure nothing jeopardized that.

"I know, it's fine Edward, now go and get washed up, I know you're hungry." She said squeezing my hand.

"How do you know I'm hungry?" I asked, had she been watching me that closely? I kind of liked the idea that she had.

"I remember what Charlie was like when working on a case, always too busy to stop and eat." She said, okay I'd give her that one. "Not to mention that your stomach hasn't stopped complaining from the moment you got here."

"Okay, but can I kiss you first, I've missed you today." I said, waiting for some comment from Seth but realized that he had left the room. He had probably gone to clean up for dinner.

She smiled finally and leaned in to kiss me. "I missed you too." She whispered against my lips, making me moan and I deepened the kiss, pulling her to me. Pleasure pulsed through me and my cock throbbed as she sucked on my tongue, I wanted her again, now.

 **~S~**

I was just coming downstairs after washing up when I heard Seth's voice.

"I don't know how you do it, but I am pretty sure you saved several lives today, so thank you." He said.

"You have a vivid imagination and contrary to your thoughts, I can't shoot bullets with my fingers." She said as I walked in the kitchen. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't take the day off tomorrow, not with a homicide to investigate, I had to make the most of being with Bella whilst I could.

"Drop it Seth." I warned, I had searched the area myself, there was no rifle anywhere, it just couldn't have been her. I could have tested her for GSR back at the salon but as there was no other evidence to suggest it was her, I had no right to do it.

 **~S~**

It was a good thing really, that I had to walk home with Bella. Dinner with a few glasses of wine, followed by chocolate cake, I'd have to hit the gym hard tomorrow, no, not tomorrow. I wasn't prepared to give up any of my time that could be spent with my girl before she left. I was going to drive her back to Tacoma myself, I wasn't letting her go until I absolutely had to. I gave Bella my jacket and wrapped my arm around her shoulders, holding her against my side as we walked.

"I can't believe that after just finding you that I have to let you go tomorrow." I said and kissed the top of her head.

"It's just for a few months and I'll be back." She said wrapping both her arms around me.

"Will you?" I asked.

"Whatever I decide to do, I'll come back here to see you... if that's what you want." She said, looking up at me through those long lashes.

"I want you, any and every way I can get you." I assured her, leaning down to kiss her lips. "Just promise me something." I added.

"What?" She asked her eyes bright and trusting.

"Just promise me that you will be careful, don't take any unnecessary risks out there." I almost begged.

"I'll do my job, Edward, I just have to follow orders." She said.

"Then try not to get captured, or blown up or anything." I said, she already had a lot of scars on her body and the thought that she had already been hurt made me feel helpless that I couldn't be there to protect her.

"Please try not to worry about me, Edward, my unit are amazing guys, I trust them with my life."

"Yeah, the thought of you with a group of muscled up Marines isn't helping me much either." I admitted, she rolled her eyes at me.

"They are closer than brothers to me, they're family, one of them is my best friend, besides, I will be either working or sleeping, what about you? You have women throwing themselves at you." She said.

"No, I'm saving myself, saving all my energy up for when you get back." I said, waggling my eyebrows at her.

"God help me then." She said laughing.

"So you agree to be my girlfriend? So even though you'll be away, you'll be exclusively mine?" I asked.

"Only if you are exclusively mine." She countered.

"Absofuckinglutely." I agreed. "Semper fi." I added.

"Semper fi." She replied with a grin. " Oorar." She added and we hurried back to my place.

 **~S~**

Later that night, or rather in the early hours after making love twice, I held Bella in my arms.

"Bella?" I whispered unsure if she had fallen asleep.

"Yes?" She replied with a smile in her voice.

"Can I ask you something, personal?"

"Of course." She said with a yawn.

"Something you said to your mom, it bothered me."

"What was that?" She asked.

"What you said about not having children... can you tell me why?" I asked, my voice quiet.

She sighed deeply. "I've been in the navy for ten years, it's all I know. After the first six years I was offered a chance to trial as a Marine, I passed the trial and was offered the chance to fully qualify. I had to have injections to prevent me having periods, one of the side effects of those injections is infertility. I've been on them too long, my chances of ever conceiving are virtually none existent."

"Do you want kids?" I asked, she seemed so sad, it was killing me to hear her say it.

"I try not to think about civilian life, I mean, what the hell could I do?" She asked, completely evading the question.

"You could join Seth and myself on the force." I pointed out, she snorted in response. "What? I thought it was a great idea."

"There is hardly enough work for the three of you." She said.

"We've just lost our marksman, I can't imagine we could find a better one than you." I almost argued, I wanted her to want this.

"I'm not sure why you'd ever need one in Forks." She said. "It's not exactly the crime capital is it?"

"You'd be surprised, we need you Bella... I need you." I whispered, she turned in my arms to face me.

"I'll think about it, okay? I can't promise more than that. It's a major change in my life Edward. I thought I knew what I wanted, but since meeting you, I... I'm not so sure anymore. But I'm a little hesitant, what happens if I give up my career and you decide that I'm not who you want? It's only been two days, how can I make a decision based on that? I can't exactly give you anything back." She said sadly.

"Hey, hey." I said pulling her tight against me. "Baby it's okay, I'm not asking you for anything. I just really need you in my life, I want to be with you and I think that's what you want too."

"I think I do, I just can't believe how close I feel to you so quickly and it's kind of freaking me out." She admitted.

"Me too Baby, you make me want things I've never even thought about before." I admitted.

"But things will change again after tomorrow." She said in barely more than a whisper.

"You have satellite communication's right? I've got a satellite connection set up in my office, so I can see you and speak to you." I said more than relieved at the idea.

"That won't happen unless I'm at base camp. But I'll try and sort something out." She said with a small smile.

"See, I'm not willing to lose you, Bella, like I said, I need you in my life, whether you leave or not." I assured her, she whimpered a little before pulling my face to hers, she kissed me with such passion I'm sure even the neighbors could feel it. I made love to her until the sun came up.

 _ **A/N GSR :- Gunshot residue.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading**_

 _ **Mysty xxx**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N Beta'd by the wonderful Lady Seif. Thanks to those of you that reviewed, faved and followed, love you guys.**_

 **Chapter** **Five**.

I had been distracted all day, in the midst of a homicide investigation that was going nowhere fast. No leads, no bullet casing, Seth and I kept sharing a look, she had to have done it, but there was just no evidence. I was grateful, but on the occasion that I was engrossed in work, it just put my mind back on Bella. She was spending the day with Leah and her niece and nephew, but by three in the afternoon, I'd had enough. It was my last chance to be with Bella and I wanted a few hours before she left. I picked her up from Leah's and the moment she got into my car, I pulled her face to mine and kissed her, hungrily.

"Hey there." She whispered when I finally allowed her breathe.

"Hey." I answered, "want to go and get naked?" I asked leaning back in to kiss her throat.

"I thought you'd never ask." She said breathlessly, before pulling my face back to hers, making me wish I'd used the cruiser instead of my own car to pick her up. The fifteen mile journey would go so much faster with lights flashing and sirens blaring. I wanted to drive at a hundred and twenty MPH, just to get her into my bed faster.

"Mmmm, I need you beneath me." I mumbled against her lips.

"I need me beneath you." She said, kissing me chastely one more time before I pulled off the dirt track and onto the road.

"I only have you for a few hours before Seth finishes work, then he wants to spend some time with you before you leave." I told her.

She leaned over the console and rubbed her hand over my dick, I already had a semi from when I'd kissed her. She undid her seat belt and reached back over to lower my zipper, her hot hand sliding into my boxers and wrapping around my quickly hardening cock.

"Fuck! Bella?" I exclaimed as she pulled my cock out and immediately leaned in and slid her tongue over the head. "FUCK!" I yelled, desperately trying to keep my eyes open, I'd never had road head before, how the fuck was I supposed to concentrate on the road? "Oh god!" I moaned as she slid me into her hot greedy little mouth and sucked me hard. Dear god that felt so good, I moved my ass forward and moved my seat back and down to give her more room.

"Holy fucking shit, Bella, oh god, so good." I moaned as she slid her mouth over me and I could feel her hot saliva running down over my balls as I hit the back of her throat, making her gag. Then she swallowed around me and I just managed to pull onto the verge before I came.

She gently sucked one more time before she looked up at me as she sucked over the head.

"Fuck, Baby, that felt so good, it's a miracle I didn't crash." I panted at her, she grinned up at me, my cum overflowing from her mouth as she did. HOLY MOTHER OF GOD! That is HOT! She sat up and used her fingers to wipe my cum back into her mouth, she swallowed and sucked on her fingers. It's a miracle that I didn't come again just at the sight, seriously. So. Fucking. Hot!

Once I had my breath back, I tucked myself away and righted my seat. "That was without a doubt the sexiest thing I've ever seen, not to mention the best blowjob, ever." I said starting the car again. "I need you home now, so that I can reciprocate." I informed her.

The moment I had unlocked my front door and opened it, I leaned down, put my arms around Bella's thighs and then threw her over my shoulder. I quickly went inside, locking the door behind us. Then ran straight up the stairs to my bedroom, throwing her on my bed and reaching to undo her jeans, with her laughing the whole time at me for growling at her.

"Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine." I said between kisses, as I kissed my way up her now naked body. Too eager to take my time and still fully dressed myself I pulled her to me and stuffed my face into her cleft. "Definitely mine." I said before sucking on her clit and watching as her gorgeous body arched off the bed and her hands clenched the sheets either side of her.

I undid my pants and belt and pushed them off, not caring where they landed. Then almost ripped the buttons off the sleeves of my shirt as I yanked that off too. Once my hands were free, I slid two fingers inside her and she almost screamed in pleasure. The moment her walls tightened on my fingers I plunged my tongue inside her, just to have her come in my mouth. I crawled up her body, palming my cock, sliding straight into her hot wet cunt. The pleasure of being back inside her was exceptional, I knew right then that I was ruined for all other women, no one could ever compare to this woman in my eyes, not ever!

 **~S~**

 **Seth: Get out of my sister & bring her home NOW!**

Seth's text made me grin, it had come through some time ago, but I'd been unwilling to stop what I was doing. Finally his incessant ringing had got too much and I'd given up trying to ignore him. Admittedly I'd only stopped making love about twenty minutes or so ago, but I had been enjoying just lying in bed holding Bella in my arms.

 **~S~**

"I wanted some alone time with my sister." Seth complained as I walked into his living room.

"Just carry on as if I'm not here, but rest assured I'm not leaving Bella's side until I have to." I said wrapping my arms around her and pulling her onto my lap as I sat down on his sofa.

"Where will you be?" Seth asked her, sitting beside me and taking her hand in his.

"Baghdad, as far as I know." Bella said.

"All three months?" He asked.

"As far as I know, but it's not guaranteed, you know that my unit gets moved a lot, it just depends where we are needed." She said.

"But you'll let me know if they move you?" He asked, she sighed.

"If they tell us where we're going, I will let you know that I'm being moved. But you know I might not be able to tell you anything." She said, fuck, she really did have that black ops thing going on.

"Just promise me that you'll be careful and come back in one piece, I don't want to have to bury another family member." He said sadly, she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

"I'll do my best." She whispered.

"And if Hunter gives you a hard time about Eddie, kick his ass, okay?" He said, she pulled away and shoved him in the shoulder.

"Stirrer!" She seethed.

"Who's Hunter? And why would he give you a hard time over me?" I asked.

"You can answer that, because you started it." She said to Seth and then tried to get up but I wouldn't release her.

"Who's Hunter?" I asked getting annoyed, who the fuck was he?

"James Hunter is Bella's new CO, he is also her ex, they dated for years. Bella ended it because he was the jealous type and beat the crap out of anyone who so much as looked at her. He still thinks he owns her because she carried his fat ass from a war zone when he got hit last year. He got himself transferred so that he could keep a closer eye on her," Seth explains, fuck!

"I thought women weren't allowed in war zones?" I said, almost panicked, I thought she was safe from that.

"I was only there to pull my unit out, it was unusual circumstances." She said quickly. "And don't worry about Hunter, he's not that bad, he's no worse than the rest of the guys in my unit, we are all protective of each other."

"But when you are on base, he still watches you like a hawk, I bet." Seth said.

"Will you stop with the stirring?" She growled at him, but Seth just looked smug now that he had successfully wound me up.

"Will you tell him about me?" I asked, she turned to look at me, her hand raising to my face to caress my cheek.

"I won't unless the subject comes up, it's none of his business! But he'll know when I request to face time with you." She said.

"Will you tell him that I'm your boyfriend?" I asked, she smiled and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Yes, I will." She murmured against my lips.

"Urgh! My sister's macking on my boss, I need brain bleach to unsee this." Seth complained, I punched him in the arm and kissed her again.

 **~S~**

"I can't believe I'm here right now." I admitted.

"You didn't have to be, but you insisted you wanted to do this." Bella said angrily and turned to stare out of the window. We were not far from Tacoma now and I wasn't ready to let her go. Unfortunately she had misunderstood me and I needed to explain myself, I didn't want her to be angry at me.

"I didn't mean it like that." I said reaching for her hand and wrapping it securely in mine.

"Then what did you mean?" She asked a little less agitated.

"I only just found you, I'm not ready to let you go." I admitted. "I was so happy to see you in Forks after that amazing first night together, elated to see you again. I couldn't believe my luck when I got to take you home, now I feel terrible about having to let you go."

"But you're not letting me go, you're just seeing me off on a trip for work. Though this is a bit different for me." She said hesitantly.

"Different how?" I asked.

"I..." She started to say and then paused briefly. "This is the first time that I haven't wanted to go back." She whispered.

"Why don't you want to go back?" I whispered back, almost praying that I was the reason.

"I... I don't want to leave you either." She admitted.

I pulled over on to the verge and kissed her with everything I had and then she moved to sit on my lap with her back to me. I realized a little late what she was doing when she pushed her jeans and panties down her legs. Fuck! I quickly undid and pushed down my pants enough to get my suddenly very alert cock out. I eased her down, wrapping my arms around her.

"You are insatiable." I growled before kissing up her neck, pushing her bra up so that I could manipulate her nipples, her head falling back onto my shoulder as she moaned.

"It's your fault." She panted, "I needed to feel you one more time." She said, her muscles quickly tightening around me as she twisted her head to kiss me.

"When you're sitting with all those men on your flight back, they'll smell me on you, as my cum soaks out into your panties. You. Are. Mine!" I growled, as we both came together. It was quick and messy and exactly what we both needed.

 **~S~**

I stopped the car just outside the main gate, the armed guards at the gate looked at me suspiciously. I turned to Bella, I had been dreading this moment and I was at a loss of what to say. I caressed her face as she leaned into me, I kissed her softly.

"Bella... Semper Fi." I said, I would be, always faithful.

"Semper fi." She replied, she kissed me softly, got out of my car and then walked to the gate, showing her ID to the guard. She turned back to me and blew me a kiss, she threw her rucksack over her shoulder and I watch her until she disappeared from my sight. I drove away determined that that would not be the end of us and I would see her again!

 _ **A/N Thanks so much as always for the positive feedback, I really hope that you continue to enjoy this story, if so please let me know.**_

 _ **Next chapter will be Bella's POV, yes we are getting very close to the prologue now.**_

 _ **Thank you so much for reading.**_

 _ **Mysty xxx**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N Beta'd by the wonderful Lady Seif. As always thank you so much to those of you that reviewed, faved and followed, love you guys.**_

 **Chapter Six**

Bella's POV...

The moment I landed back on base, I went to the office and filled out a request form for satellite airtime with Edward. Filling in the email address and other details that he had given me. Then somewhat reluctantly I went to report for duty, James' smile when he saw me was a lot more disturbing than I remembered it being, it was almost sinister.

"Everything go okay?" He asked.

"Yes, thank you, Sir. I appreciate you arranging the leave for me, Sir." I said.

"Your old man was a good guy Bella, I just wish I could have gone with you." He said.

"We have not been together in over a year, it wouldn't have been right, so it was better that you didn't." I pointed out, more to myself than anything. It was seriously better that he hadn't, I would never have been in that bar for starters, I wouldn't have had too many glasses of wine and I most definitely would not have had a one night stand. I still can't believe I actually did that, but I'd never seen such a perfect male specimen before, not to mention that he made me all kinds of horny and I just wasn't used to that feeling. James was the reason that I had checked into the hotel under an assumed name, he was possessive and always checking up on me.

"You left me, Bella. I asked you to marry me and you left me, my feelings haven't changed." He said.

"And I told you, I don't share those feelings, my feelings haven't changed either. Besides, I'm with someone else now." I admitted practically whispering the last part, I mean, the way it happened wasn't exactly appropriate. It was very unlike me and I did feel guilty about it happening around my Dad's funeral. But Dad had only ever wanted me to be happy and Edward most certainly had made me happy, not to mention horny. I was seriously overdue for my hormone injection which always put me off sex, being as it is a hormone suppressant.

"Oh?"

"I met the now acting Police Chief, he had been working with my dad for the past three years, he had a lot of stories about my old man." I said smiling as I remembered some of the things that Edward and Seth had said in the eulogy. James narrowed his eyes.

"He seems to have put more than just a smile on your face." He said pulling the edge of my shirt collar down. Shit! I'd forgotten about the love bites Edward had left on my neck, during our tryst, in his car on the way to Tacoma. Oh my god, I was getting hot just thinking about it. Shit! Must stop those feelings now in case James thinks its him causing my blush.

"Oh yes Lieutenant Commander, he did, Sir." I said. "And my orders are?" I asked the moment I saw his lip curl up.

"A Humvee will take you back to your unit at fifteen hundred, be ready."

"Yes Lieutenant Commander, Sir." I said saluting him.

"Dismissed." He said scowling, I left quickly, knowing he'd have much more to say once he'd had time to think about it. Checking the time, I just had enough time for a quick shower and to get my hair cut before I had to leave.

The only reason I had my hair so long was because of the jobs I'd occasionally had to do. Sometimes it was easier to get closer to a target when you had a figure and hair like mine. It also made it easier when gathering Intel, I wasn't passed seducing someone to get Intel, but I'd be damned if I'd actually sleep with someone for it. Fuck no! Like I said, the hormone suppressant I had actually made sex impossible, hence why James and I hardly ever had sex. Seriously, I'd had more sex in the last weekend than I'd had... ever. I was leaving the Corp soon, so the last thing I wanted to do was have that damn injection again. I just had to put up with the emotional mood swings as my hormones readjusted.

Baghdad was still far from safe, but it was my units job while we were here to keep the streets safe when necessary. I found the rest of my unit in the square playing basketball with some of the local kids. Felix was picking up a little lad and holding him up to put the ball through the hoop. The guy was an absolute thug, but a total pushover with kids. Jared was the first to break ranks and came over to ask me how the funeral had gone, although being our Captain we all just called him Cap.

"You look different." He said, looking at me quizzically.

"I had my hair cut." I said, not that you could tell, it may only be shoulder length now but it was still tied back out of the way.

"No, that's not it." He said eyeing me up and down.

"I got a manicure." I said wiggling my fingers at him, making him laugh, he knew as well as I did, that it wouldn't last five minutes out here. I had to keep my nails really short as they get broken so easily.

"You got laid." He accused, grinning at me.

"Who got laid?" Demitri asked, coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around me. "Mmmm missed you Lil'Sis." He added kissing the top of my head.

"Lil'Sis got herself some man meat while she was playing away." Cap teased.

Demitri turned me to face him and looked at my face, he then placed his hand over his heart. "My heart is breaking, you, you cheated on me?" He said but couldn't keep a straight face.

"Who cheated on you?" Marcus asked coming over, he picked me up and spun me around a few times.

"Lil'Sis went out and got herself some sweet loviiiin." Demitri said, as he was dry humping Marcus' leg. Yes my guys were a bunch of grade schooler's most of the time. Marcus put him in a headlock.

"You went horizontal jogging without me?" Marcus asked.

"Who's been horizontal jogging?" Paul asked, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and kissing my forehead, Garrett pulling him out of the way so that he could hug me.

"Lil'Sis." They all said together.

"You got shafted by a salami?" Paul asked as Felix came up and pulled me out of Garrett's arms to hug me. "Or was it more like a poke from a pepperoni?" Paul asked, I rolled my eyes at him. "Bludgeoned by a bratwurst?" He offered. "You may as well give up the deets Lil'Sis! This is the only action the Cap will ever get." He said, earning a slap up the head from Cap. Have I mentioned how infantile they can be? They were snickering like little schoolgirls.

"He was more of a do it yourselfer than a butcher." I offered, not able to keep a straight face.

"Huh?" Demitri said, looking confused.

"There was nailing, screwing, some serious banging and pounding, not to mention the drilling and hammering going on." I said all nonchalant, it was followed by a chorus of hoots and attagirl's.

We left soon after that to go on patrol, as we walked, the dry air dehydrating my skin quickly after the dampness of Washington, I eased back into the routine. Waiting for the dogs to check the area was of clear of IED's before we continued each stretch of the road. I thought back over my time back home. How one night of unprecedented behavior had led to an almost life changing few days. I'm not gonna lie, the way I reacted when I had met Edward had shocked me. My past experiences had been after knowing a guy for years before I'd so much as go on a date. But something about him turned me into a nymphomaniac and I couldn't get him inside me quick enough. That day when I was sat in the salon with Jess was finally what made me realize the lengths I'd go to for him.

 _~Flashback~_

I'd only agreed to go to the salon when Jess invited me, because my hands were so dry. The massage oils she used went a long way to ease the desiccated split skin on the sides of my fingers and hands. I spent a lot of my time crawling through the dirt and sand on my belly, I didn't have the time or the inclination to carry around hand cream. So when Jess offered, I jumped at the chance, it also gave us time to catch up. I hadn't been there long when I saw the 'skankwhorebitch' walking past the salon window, she had 'up to no good' written all over her face. So when Jess excused herself to answer the phone, I went up to the roof. I wasn't up there very long when Tanya came out of the station with a gun at Edward's head. I knew this from a distance because I had my gun sight from my purse in my hand. Most of the make-up and brushes in my small purse were fake, otherwise useless clutter, but put together they made a small rifle. No one questioned a clutch full of makeup and I'd never been stopped by the many secured facilities I'd been to with it. I never went anywhere without it. Being plastic it never set off security alarms, the bullets too were plastic so had no casings. With the brilliant extra; that the bullets begin to disintegrate, the moment they came into contact with the iron in blood. By the time ballistics were ready to test the leftover fragments, there would be nothing left to test, it was a prototype and completely untraceable.

I had my rifle assembled in fourteen and a half seconds, the shot through the trees in the street was easy, one wrong move and she'd be dead before she hit the ground. I was not particularly good at anything really, but put a weapon of any kind in my hand and I was, as my boys often say, 'the grim reaper.' My Dad was a very good teacher; shooting and hunting were things we had done together often. I watched through my sight as the skank pushed her finger more firmly over the trigger, ready to fire. That was my brother and my... man, the second her finger twitched, I fired, it wasn't a second after she fired. Unfortunately she got a second bullet off just before she was hit. I was back in the salon with my rifle dismantled before she'd hit the floor. Jess was just finishing the call as I sat back in my seat, I checked the clock on the wall, I'd been gone for a grand total of seven minutes.

 _~End Flashback~_

This was the last patrol before nightfall, many of the locals were hurrying to get off the streets. If there had been any sign of trouble lately I wouldn't be down on the street, I'd be up on a rooftop somewhere. As it was, the night was quiet and by twenty two hundred we were back at the building we used as a mini base. Marcus and Paul were on watch so that the rest of us could crash for a few hours before Demitri and I took over the watch.

 **~S~**

I'd been back in Baghdad for twenty six days when we were pulled out of Baghdad and called back to base camp. We were given three hours to prepare before we were put on a plane to South Korea. That was a lot compared to most of our missions, we were lucky if we had ten minutes most times. I had a satcom link set up and waiting for me when I ran to the office, I entered the tent to see Edward's face smiling back at me from the laptop. I'd only managed to get to speak to him once before now and my god did I yearn for him something terrible.

"Hey Beautiful." He said, a gorgeous smile lighting his face when he saw me.

"Oh Baby, are you a sight for sore eyes." I said, smiling like a fool back at him.

"Missed me, have you?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." I admitted.

"Good, but not as much as I have missed you, I bet."

"Don't be so sure." I said. "I may be dehydrated in this heat, but just the sight of you is making me wet." I said and then obviously I blushed. He chuckled in response, lifting something to his face and inhaling it. Oh my god! It was my panties?!

"Mmmmmm." He said with a deep sexy groan, his eyes hooded with lust. "You need to send me the panties you are wearing right now." He said with a growl.

"I can't, I'm being shipped out soon, sorry." I said apologetically.

"Where to?" He asked, worry in his voice. The worry was warranted, I had very little idea of the mission I was going on.

"Korea." I whispered.

"North or South?" He asked, the worry ratcheted up to anger.

"South." I tried to assure him, I wasn't lying, we would be landing in the south, he eyed me warily.

"You'll be staying in the South?" He questioned, damn it, I didn't want to lie to him, but I couldn't give him anymore information. "Bella?"

"It's classified." I all but mumbled, he closed his eyes like he was in pain and then shook his head.

He opened his eyes and stared into mine, trying to convey his feelings, telling me to stay safe for him. I stared back, trying to reassure him that I would, for him. He shook his head slightly again and then sighed deeply.

"Jess asked me, to ask you, if you received her care package." He said.

I smiled at the change in subject. "I did, tell her thank you, especially for the picture she sent of you."

"Of me?"

"Yep," I said grinning, "I keep it here." I said, pulling it out of the pocket over my heart and showing it to him.

"That's a terrible picture." He said grimacing.

"Hey, watch what you say about my guy." I said hugging the picture to my chest, his answering smile was heart stoppingly beautiful.

"Yes, he is your guy, you carry his heart with you, so please keep it safe." He said fervently. I gasped at his words, my lips parted and my heart pounded.

"Always." I all but breathed the word out, but he heard me, he looked to the time on the clock at the bottom of the screen, our time was almost up and it made my heart ache, god I missed him. I needed to feel his arms around me, to feel his lips on my skin, I needed him.

"Semper fi, Bella." He said, but the way he said it made it feel like he was saying, 'I love you.' My heart stuttered, it was way too soon for those words, it was too soon to even think it.

"Semper fi." I replied and the screen went black.

The second that he was gone, I missed him, more so than the last time, it was as if he had taken my heart with him and left me with a hole in my chest. Then again, he'd said I had his heart, I had it to fill the void where my own should be, I hoped that mine could do the same for him.

He hadn't asked me if I had made up my mind about leaving, like he had last time we'd spoken. Though the decision was made when I left the bar with him that night, I had already signed the paperwork. My tour here was over, this could possibly be my last mission, after this I'd be heading back stateside. All being well, I'd finish my last two months in Tacoma. I was dreading even the thought of being a civilian, but I knew I wanted that if it meant being with Edward. I might not know or understand what my feelings for him meant, I just knew that I wanted to continue feeling the way that I did about him.

 **~S~**

We touched down on a small airstrip in the middle of the jungle, it had been a while since I last had to wear jungle combats. Even longer since I'd been in the jungle, I didn't have that much of an idea what the mission was yet but I was guessing that I was not here for my shooting skills alone. We disembarked the small plane and hurried into a small shack for debriefing. We would be crossing over into hostile North Korea posing as backpackers, with just the seven of us and no backup. We'd be heading for a known campsite that was believed to be holding two Marines that had gone missing two weeks ago. It was a simple case and extract, but this was North Korea and a very hostile area.

After a quick change and a study of the maps we were off on our eighteen hour hike through the jungle. It was slow going carrying our full gear, but nothing we hadn't done a thousand times before. We still managed to get camp setup three miles from our destination a good two hours ahead of schedule. Unfortunately we had picked up a tail about two clicks out and we were being watched. We joked around and laughed despite the threat we were under, just being tourists in a foreign place. The hardest part for us all was taking to our tents and only one of us sneaking off at a time to keep watch. Though sharing a tent with Paul was no cakewalk either, especially after he'd eaten curried beans for dinner, I'd drawn the short straw for that torture.

Marcus had just woken us up, to say we had company when I found myself staring up into the barrel of a machine gun.

 _ **A/N Thank you all so much for the positive feedback, I really hope that you continue to enjoy this story, if so please let me know.**_

 _ **Next chapter will be Edward's POV, the following one will be the prologue.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading. Mysty xxx**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N Happy Holidays xx Thanks to everyone who reviewed, faved/followed, love you all. This extra chapter is a gift to everyone who reviews every chapter, my Beta Lady Seif and to Ms W. Thank you so much to you all for living this journey with me and for being my muses. * huggles ***_

 **Outtake!**

Bella's POV

(Charlie's wake)

Edward, Seth and I were talking in the lounge when I saw the ridiculous sight of Renee, the moment she saw me, she started heading straight for me. What the hell was she doing here? She had no right to be here, I sure as hell wouldn't have invited her, I can say the same about Seth and Leah, they would never do that to me. She was dressed in a bright yellow sundress with a bright yellow silk scarf and a sunhat, looking her usual ridiculous self.

Oh give me strength I thought, then I heard Seth groan beside me and I felt myself sink into Edward's side, he tightened his arm around me protectively. He could probably feel the tension radiating from me, I knew something bad was about to happen, bad news followed her wherever she went.

"So, you can cross the planet for Charlie's funeral, but not for me when I'm on my deathbed." She said, was she serious? The woman only ever gets in touch with me when she wants something, usually money. I honestly felt like saying, what a lovely surprise and yes it's wonderful to see you too. But as always my ability to be calm and indulgent in her presence had been decimated decades ago.

"If I visited you every time you got a new STD, I'd never get to leave the country." I murmured instead, making Edward choke on his beer.

"Oh!" She said fluttering her eyelashes when she finally acknowledged him beside me. "And who is this tall drink of water?" She asked, her voice taking on the deeper more southern tone, that she used to seduce her victims.

"Mother, Edward. Edward, this is my Mother, Renee." I introduced, hoping that she wouldn't continue flirting with him.

"Oh? Are you dating? Does that mean I might get me some grand babies soon? You two will make me some beautiful grand babies." She gushed in her usual over the top way, leaning in and squeezing his shoulder, I stiffened, glaring at her until she moved away from him. Bitch had better not go there!? Not that I thought for a second that Edward would be interested in her, but the thought still made me feel nauseous and opened up that old wound that I had not thought about since I last saw her, when James and I were together almost four years ago.

"You know that will never happen." I reminded her, though I knew the moment I said it that she still couldn't accept the truth. "If you wanted grand babies you shouldn't have had yourself sterilized after I was born." I seethed, knowing I was wasting my breath, maddening woman never listens!

"Oh, fiddlesticks, you don't know that you can't have any, you've never tried." She said waving me off, I just rolled my eyes at her. "Can I have a word?" She asked, dread washed over me, what sob story would it be this time? Then she added, "in private." I knew it, it always, always came down to money. I don't know how she found out about the funeral, but she was using it just to get to me, I was livid.

I sighed heavily but started to slowly pull away from Edward, it was pointless to resist, she wouldn't leave until she had what she wanted and the sooner she left the better. "Are you okay?" Edward whispered in my ear.

"Yeah," I said feeling resigned and sighing again, I kissed his cheek. "But if I'm not back in ten minutes please send the rescue party." I said, not joking in the slightest, a rescue party might be all that will save her, then again, maybe I shouldn't have said anything. No one would notice me carrying a rolled up carpet and a shovel to the woods at the back of the house would they?

"Ten minutes." He replied, checking his watch, I smiled in response, he really was the sweetest guy, he was much too kind and sweet for me. I followed Renee out of the room and up the stairs to my old bedroom, casually imagining the different ways that I could get her out of my life for good, most of which involved a shovel.

 **~S-O~**

"How did you find out about the funeral?" I asked her, the moment I closed the door behind us.

"I have his name and all my other ex's on google alert." She said simply, shrugging her shoulders as she sat on my bed, then she started to chew on her nails, well shit, this was not going to be pleasant at all. I busied myself with changing out of my uniform as an excuse not to look at her as she arranged her thoughts into the right words that would no doubt crush my world once again.

Renee was always brazen and cared very little about the people and world around her, she only cared about what they could do for her, so her nervousness did not bode well. I had changed into civvies, brushed my hair out and put it into a ponytail and she still hadn't spoken. I looked into the mirror, wondering not for the first time if I should get my hair cut, it was getting way too long and impractical now.

Still Renee had not moved. "Spit it out Renee, what is it this time?" I asked, though I was well past caring, once she had said her piece, she could leave. I had told her that the last time was thee last time, that I was done being her answer to her money problems. There is every chance that I would have been a millionaire by now, but for the amount of times that I had bailed her out of jail and paid off her gambling debts, I'm unfortunately not.

"I... I-I um, I need some money." She stuttered around her thumbnail.

"Shocker!" My own voice was saturated in sarcasm. "I told you the last time, that if you started gambling again that I wouldn't be helping you out again, I am not your own personal bank." I pointed out, I honestly don't know why I bother, I knew she wouldn't be listening, regardless of the reply I'd given her.

"I did give birth to you, you know!" She had the nerve to throw back at me, oh here we go again... if asking doesn't work, she resorts to laying on the guilt until I believe I owe it to her.

"I am fully aware of that, you do remind me every time I see you or hear from you, just because you gave birth to me does not make me indebted to you. I am not paying for your inability to keep your legs crossed." I seethed.

"Always so ungrateful." She whispered, shaking her head at me.

"Ungrateful!?" I said aghast. "I've been more of a mother to you, than you ever were to me." I pointed out. "I told you the last time that I was done, once again you promised to quit gambling, then you crawl back to me when your pimp kicks the shit out of you and the fucking debt collectors show up!"

"You could sell this house, it's not like you need it." She had the effrontery to say, seriously? Everything that came out of her mouth was enough to make me speechless, her audacity was endless.

"As I told you last time, this is Seth's house and not mine," I said, I could see that she was about to argue that point so I carried on. "You still have Grans place in Italy, you could sell that." I pointed out, even though the house was technically mine, I'd rather she had it if it would get her off my back.

"I sold that last time." She muttered.

"What do you mean? I paid your loan shark the last time, just six months ago." I said, but going by the expression on her face, I knew that she hadn't stopped for a second after all her promises. "Oh my god, I just can't... you are sick, go and get some psychiatric help, rehab or something."

"Isabella, they are threatening to cut off my fingers if I don't give them something." She actually cried. "And it's not like you need any money." She went on.

"What if I decide to leave the military? I'd need some money to live on, I could have retired if I hadn't had to pay you hundreds of thousands of dollars." I pointed out.

"You can stay on for another four years, please Isabella, I need this money." She whined, that was generous of her. I saw it then, she didn't have that much debt, she just wanted gambling money from me. Well tough, I'm not going there, I've been too soft with her for too long and enough really is enough!

"I've told you and told you, but you never listen, so I'm done Renee, just as I told you I would be. Once you pay off this debt you will just start again, so no... I'm done."

"It's fifty thousand dollars Isabella." She screamed.

"And in a week or two it will be a hundred thousand, change the record and find someone else, better still, clean up your own mess." I told her and turned to leave.

"I don't have anyone else Isabella." She cried, oh I wonder why?!

"Oh, please, save your crocodile tears for one of your Vegas fat cats, I'm sure that you have them all lined up ready for when I've paid off everything you asked me to. Well screw you Renee, screw, you!"

"You can't abandon me Isabella, you can't let them do that to me." She said, her voice raising to angry in her desperation.

"Tell someone who gives a damn." I said opening the door to leave.

"I already gave them your name and promised that you'd pay it." She screamed at me. I closed my eyes, trying to find the strength not to kill her right now.

This, this right here was why I had grown to hate this woman, I wish that I could say that she had never gone this far before, but I'd be lying if I did.

As I walked back down the stairs, I caught sight of Edward, he was making his way over to me. His gorgeous face and sexy smile were like a balm to my troubled heart, soothing away all the angry emotions boiling under the surface.

 _ **A/N Merry Christmas/happy holidays to you all and the very best of wishes for 2018 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _ **Love always**_

 _ **Mysty xxx**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N Beta'd my ever faithful Lady Seif. As always thank you so much to those of you that reviewed, faved and followed, love you guys.**_

 **Chapter seven.**

EPOV

It was great that I got to see and talk to Bella again, seriously good, but finding out that she was heading to Korea terrified me. I had a pain in my gut and I knew it was a direct response to the dread I felt. There was not a shred of doubt in my mind anymore, I had fallen head over heels for her and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. But this development freaked me out, the dread I felt was dismaying. Unfortunately, work could not distract me from my feelings as literally nothing was happening in Forks. Tanya's homicide had been shelved as a cold case as absolutely no evidence had come up in all our entire investigating. Even the bullet has disappeared, it was a complete mystery to what had happened. There was even an inquiry at the forensics lab, trying to find out what had happened with the chain of custody.

In fact the only thing I'd really done this week was show up for careers day at the local high school. That and I had put in a request for Bella to attend the Police academy in November. I could have gotten her in a lot sooner than that but, I wanted her to myself for a few months before she had to leave again. She'd be away for three months at the Police academy and I wasn't sure I'd be able to cope with being away from her again.

I carried on with my days, everything felt almost monotonous without her here, knowing she wouldn't be there when I got home. I got on with my day and did my best not to think about where she now was.

I hadn't slept well at all, I had a pain in my chest that wouldn't go away. I had just filed a report about Mrs Cope's missing ginger tom when I looked up to see Seth staring open mouthed at me as he listened to someone on the phone. He wrote down a number and stood abruptly, he grabbed my arm, not saying a word and pulled me into my office. He immediately dialed the number he had written down and put the phone on speaker. Keeping his eyes on me he swallowed hard as the call was answered.

"Cap." Came the abrupt and distressed response.

"This is Seth Clearwater, Isabella's brother, I was given your number by Lieutenant Commander Hunter." Seth said, I narrowed my eyes at Seth when I recognized the name of Bella's ex.

"Seth, I'm really sorry, man..." The guy said, he sounded devastated, my chest twisted as realization finally hit me... Bella!

"What are you going to do?" Seth asked.

"I have been refused clearance to go back in, until we can arrange full strike force, but that could take weeks to arrange. I'm going back in as a civilian, along with my three remaining guys, but I need more back up. I wouldn't ask, but I know she's your sister, she's like a baby sister to me, it's what she would do for any of us." He answered, scaring the living shit out of me.

"Just tell me where I need to go and I'll be there." Seth said, staring me in the eyes, "so will her boyfriend." He added, I nodded, though it wasn't necessary, he already knew that I would.

Things from there went at hyper speed, Bella and two other guys from her unit had been seized when they went in to rescue two other Marines. FUCK! No wonder my chest ached, my girl was being held hostage in a prison camp in the jungles of North Korea!

We couldn't go by commercial flight, so I did something that I've never had to do before, I called my father for help. Within the hour a private jet was on it's way to the local airfield to pick us up, along with four of my fathers security team, all of whom were ex green berets. I'd been back on the phone with Jared, Bella's Captain and coordinated with them to meet us at the airfield they had flown into. We'd be landing around midnight and making our journey to the camp on foot, ten of us in total. I'd been home to pack a bag of supplies and clothes, I had to stop and empty the contents of my stomach at the thought that my girl could be being tortured, or worse, raped or even killed...

 **~S~**

When we arrived at the airfield in Korea, everyone was introduced, I have to admit to feeling a little intimidated by the men here to help get my girl back. I was six foot two and the shortest guy there. I'd met my dad's security team before but even they were not as muscled up as the guys from Bella's unit. After a quick strategy meeting and a change of supplies so that we were carrying the bare minimum we set off at a pace of a strong power walk. I had considered myself as pretty fit, I kept in shape and ran a good five miles daily. But fuck... the pace was grueling and after ten miles or so I was having to really push myself to keep up. Seth was obviously feeling it too, going by the way he was breathing.

"How are you doing there Chief?" Demitri asked me when he slowed down to walk beside me. "You're gonna have to keep this kind of pace if you wanna keep up with our Lil'Sis." He said, I smiled at the nickname they had for my girl.

"I haven't had a problem keeping up with her before now." I said with a smirk, he laughed and punched me in the shoulder. Believe me when I say, that mother fucker hits hard.

"You're alright Chief, anyone willing to go to the lengths you have so far for our Lil'Sis is alright in my book. Besides, I've never seen her smile as much as she has since she met you." He said, I couldn't help but smile at that, he laughed again. "Yeah, just as goofy as the one you're wearing right now." He laughed then he got serious. "I'm glad you were willing to come help us out though, it proves to us that you are worthy of her."

"My girl is in trouble, I'm exactly where I should be." I said simply.

"Are you willing to die for her?" He asked, I didn't need to think before I answered.

"In a heartbeat." I admitted. "You're not?" I questioned, knowing that he was my girl's best friend.

"I might be the resident joker, but she's my best friend, of course I am, besides she'd kick my ass if I wasn't here to keep you safe. Though she'll probably kick my ass anyway for dragging you out here to help." He said then he dropped his voice. "I just hope she is around long enough to kick my ass for tricking her into sharing a tent with Paul, it should have been me out there, not her." I swallowed down the lump in my throat at his admission.

Jared turned around and slapped Demitri up the head. "Cut that shit out, D, She's ten times the man you'll ever be, five minutes in there and they'd have you crying like a prepubescent girl." Jared said.

"Does that happen a lot? I mean, her being in situations like this? With her being where she shouldn't be?" I asked, thinking that I needed to get her away from this job as soon as possible, _provided she survives this_ , my subconscious reminded me.

"Fuck no!" Jared said. "We always make sure Lil'Sis is safe away from the dangerous crap, it was a fluke that we were able to get away when we did, or we'd all have been taken. If it wasn't for Lil'Sis, we would have been seized too, she made enough noise to wake the dead, giving us a chance to evade being taken."

"She mentioned something about being in a war zone." I remembered.

"That was different." Demitri said.

"How so?" I asked.

"Lil'Sis was up on a ridge about two klicks from us, picking off the hard targets, we got hit by an IED and Lil'Sis was the closest help. She ran in and pulled seven of us to safety, us two included. I'd have lost my arm if it wasn't for her." Jared said.

"Heck, I'd have died several times over if it wasn't for her." Demitri admitted, making me scared shitless for her but also so fucking proud of her too.

"Lil'Sis has saved all our ass's more times than anyone can count, we'd do anything for her." Felix said, coming up from behind us.

"I'm glad to be here to help, your Lil'Sis sounds like an amazing girl from the stories I've heard." McCarty, one of the security guys said from beside Felix.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to meeting your girl Edward, she sounds like a hell of a girl." Brady said from the other side of McCarty.

"She's all that and a slice of cake my friends." I said.

"Sounds to me like DIY guy is a gonna." Demitri said, DIY guy? What the hell did that mean? "So head over heels that you'd better watch your step or you'll end up ass over tit."

"Practically did that the moment I first set eyes on her." I admitted.

"Pretty little thing is she?" Brady asked. I chuckled as did Jared, Felix and Demitri.

"She's merely pretty after crawling on her belly through the bushes and mud all day." Felix said.

"Put it this way, if they'd made Lil'sis the Marine poster girl like they wanted to, every male on the planet would want to enlist." Jared said.

"Lil'Sis is the bomb, capable of knocking a guy out with just the swing of her hips." Demitri added.

"Hey, that's my woman you're talking about, not that I disagree or anything..." I muttered.

"Hahahaha, don't sweat it DIY, we're just proud of her, no one can deny that's she's totally gorgeous though. Not to mention totally off the market since the moment she met you, you sly dog." Demitri said, punching me again, fortunately not so hard this time.

 **~S~**

By the time we made it to close by the camp, Bella had been missing for four days. I felt sick that it had taken so long to get here, anything could have happened to her by now. We got some rest while Jared and McCarty went on ahead to case the place out and see if any of the missing Marines were still actually there. Whatever happened, we would be heading in just after dusk.

I had gotten to know all of the men well and although Seth and I were the least qualified to deal with the situation. We were trained in martial arts and knew how to use a gun, not to mention that we had the most invested in finding Bella. Being as she was actually Seth's sister and she was my future wife. I had had nothing but time to think about my feelings for Bella on this expedition. If she has survived this, I was going to ask her to marry me the moment I get her home. I know we had hardly spent any time together, still had a lot to learn about each other. We could do all that while we were engaged, life was far too short to not start living my life with her as soon as possible.

 _ **A/N The prologue follows this chapter, so now is as good a time as any to remind yourself what happened. Next chapter will is set directly after the the prologue.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading**_

 _ **Love Mysty xxx**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed/faved. You are totally awesome! Beta'd by the phenomenal Lady Seif xx**_

 **Chapter eight.**

Bella's POV

I had just come to again, when I heard a child crying and then the crying turned to full blown screaming. This had been going on for hours, ever since a truck arrived, it was full of children, some were just babies. It was the kind of distress that made you feel sick to the stomach, just then a thoroughly beaten Paul was brought back and lowered down into the pit beside me. Just as he was coming to, a particularly pained scream came from the hut.

"Oh god!" I cried. "What are they doing to that poor child?!"

"You don't want to know." He said, distressed, another pained cry came from inside and Paul fought against his restraints. "She's just a fucking child herself, you motherfuckers!" The silence that followed was deafening.

One of the guards came out of the hut shortly afterwards. He was carrying a child, the lower half of her body was covered in blood and going by the size of her, she couldn't be more than nine or ten years old! But then I heard it, the cry of a newborn baby.

"Oh my god, please tell me I'm wrong," I almost whimpered.

"I wish I could." Paul said, pain clear in his voice.

"She was so young, they rape children then throw them away like garbage, these men need to die!" I seethed, I was done with staying quiet, I didn't care that we were alone, I could no longer wait for backup.

"Bella, you know our orders, we're supposed to wait for backup..." He said but he trailed off towards the end, he already knew that my mind was made up.

Moments later a very small boy was carried out and thrown into the lean-to beside the hut. A hatred so powerful that it could have leveled the Alps, tore through me. I wanted to tear the heads and dicks off the men responsible for raping and killing children, they were pure evil.

 **~S~**

I don't know when it was but the sky was begging to darken again when I was dragged up from the pit yet again. I was dragged by my hair to the bench in the room and stood weakly, waiting when I saw two very young girls tied to the bed in the corner. They were both crying, clutching onto each other, one about four, the other about two or three, the sight of them re-snapped something inside of me. With a sudden flood of adrenaline I headbutted the nearest guard in the face, breaking his nose, then I kneed him in the gonads. Turning quickly and grabbing the knife from his belt before he fell to the floor. I cut my bound hands free and threw the knife at the guard running towards me, it sliced through his eye socket and lodged deep in his brain. I jumped for his gun before anyone else had moved. Once I had the gun, it was all over for them, the other three guards were shot through the brain in less than a second. Unfortunately one of them got off a lucky shot that hit me in the shoulder as he went down.

I grabbed more weapons, then I pulled the dirty sheet from the bed and wrapped it around the girls. I wrapped my arms around them, hugging them and shushing them, they turned in my arms, clutching onto me for dear life. I stayed for a few moments but knew I had to move before more guards arrived. I left the girls on the bed, I didn't want to leave them, all of my instincts were screaming at me to protect them above all else, but I needed to rescue my boys. I took out the two guards in the nearest crows nest with the rifle and then the sentry near the pit. I grabbed the keys from him and unlocked both pits, just as more shooting began. I pulled my boys out along with the two Marines we'd originally come here for, we moved to the nearby stream for cover. More shooting and return fire made me wonder if my other boys were here against orders. I spotted D, in my scope, the idiot had risked court martial to come and rescue us. I didn't have much energy left to help, I could feel my consciousness fading, but I couldn't let it take me, not yet. I couldn't see to my wound as it wasn't anywhere treatable, torso hits were a pain to patch up, especially the shoulder. I crawled from the stream, to the cage beside the hut, the two children inside it were dead. I crawled back to the hut, dragging my body that seemed to get heavier and heavier by the moment.

I found the newborn baby wrapped in a another dirty blanket, I wrapped him more securely using a sheet to make a swaddling hammock against my chest to hold him in place.

The girls were still on the bed, sobbing, I used the knife from the guards face to cut the restraints on them both. I pulled them into my arms protectively, the gun cocked ready to shoot anyone hostile that came through the damn door. I soothed the girls and stroked their hair to calm them as my eyes became too heavy to see and then the dark took me once again.

 **~S~**

I felt a cold cloth on my face, it was much too gentle to be the guards, I forced my eyes open and gasped at the bronze haired god leaning over me.

"Edward!?" I said, trying to move, but damn, just about everything hurt.

"Oh, my beautiful girl." He muttered, stroking my cheek.

I was in a tent, the noises of the jungle all around us.

"But how?" I said, my throat rasping.

"Seth and I contacted Jared, when Hunter called Seth to let him know what had happened. You didn't think, I was going to sit in Forks when my girl needed me, did you?" He said, making me smile, but even that hurt.

I thought back over what I could remember, the last time I was conscious...?

"The girls and the baby?" I gasped, remembering those poor little angels.

"They're right here," he said. Indicating behind him, they were all sleeping on the end of my cot.

"Are they okay?" I asked, my throat was raw.

"Malnourished, traumatized and covered in cuts and bruises, but otherwise... they refused to leave your side." Edward said. That was when I noticed that the older one had her hand reaching out and holding my shirt. "You need to rest Baby, you are..." he closed his eyes as if he was in pain. "We have about six more hours trek... I'm giving you some morphine, for the pain." He said, "I love you." Was the last thing I heard him say.

 **~S~**

The next thing I know, I must have been in a hospital bed, I opened my eyes to see my girls lying either side of me. Both with a hand clutching the hospital gown I was wearing. The curtains across the windows were closed, I assume it was nighttime as the clock on the wall said it was almost O five hundred. The blue light in the hall shinning through the window in the wall. Edward was in the chair beside my bed, his head on the pillow next to my head. One of his hands on my arm the other one on the youngest of the girl's side. The sight of him made my chest ache, on the other side of me Seth was sleeping uncomfortably, his legs resting on the end of my bed. The baby in a crib beside him.

I lifted my hand to stroke the side of Edward's face, but noticed that my hands were wrapped, well my fingers mostly, then I remembered the lack of nails I now had. The remembered pain made me feel nauseous, not going to lie though, right now every part of me seemed to hurt.

"Hey, Beautiful." Edward said groggily when I stroked his face.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"We're in Seoul, Seoul National University hospital, to be precise, we just needed to get you stabilized before flying home. Plus we have visa's to sort out for Senna, Zafrina and the baby." He added quickly when I looked at my girls.

"We can take them home?" I asked unbelieving, feeling oddly relieved to hear him say that.

"Sweetheart, even after you had passed out, D and I couldn't get you to release them. I knew that you wouldn't leave without them, so my father flew down here and is working to have them released into our custody, so that we can take them back to the States." He said, sitting up, he stroked my face.

"They're willing to do that?" I asked surprised.

"You took down one of the biggest most problematic cartels and child sex traffickers in Korea, they are being extremely co-operative. Though my father is extremely good at his job." He said, his job? Edward smiled and tried to stroke away the frown lines on my forehead. "He's a top defense lawyer, Bella."

"And he'd do that... for me?" I asked, aghast.

"For us, after hearing the doctors say what these two have been through, I want them with us. Besides, they refuse to leave you, either." He said stroking the hair of the youngest. "The only snag we've met so far is that they may have family, their search for family could take months, years even." He said.

"No!" I cried, alarmed at the idea.

"It's okay Baby, we will get to take them home in a few days, as soon as the legal stuff is sorted, we can leave." Edward said.

"What must your father think of me?" I said sadly.

"He thinks you are an amazing woman, who's captured my heart and wants to rescue three abused orphans. He's looking forward to meeting you, as for my mother, well, she's barely left us alone. She's getting something for us all to eat, I'm sure she'll be back soon, she loves you already." He said, I smiled at that, hoping I was as easily accepted by Edward's parents. If they were half as wonderful as the amazing guy at my side, then I would undoubtedly love them.

The door opened and in walked a handsome and very tall blond man in his mid to late fifties, he was wearing a bespoke suit. He carried in bags and was followed by a very pretty woman around the same age. There was no question of who she was, having a slightly darker shade of Edward's hair. This was clearly Edward's mother and on closer examination the gentleman had very similar facial features to him too.

"Excellent, our girl has woken up." The gentleman said as he walked in, both of them greeting me with big smiles.

"Bella, these are my parents, Carlisle and Esme, Mom, Dad, this is my Bella." Edward said making me blush, I can't believe he called me his, in front of his parents no less!

"Oh Bella, it's so lovely to meet you dear," Esme said, wrapping her arms around me and hugging me tightly. If that wasn't shocking enough, Carlisle hugged me too. "Thank you so much for putting that huge smile on my son's face, I have never seen him as happy as he has been the last few months, nor how utterly devastated he was when he heard that you had been taken." She said, I blushed even more.

"Mom!" Edward complained hiding his face in my neck.

"What?! If these three Angel's are going to be my Grandchildren then you have to get over this, 'but we hardly know each other,' thing" She said. "My Grandmother and Grandfather were only together a month before they married, they were together until they died almost eighty years later."

"If you have quite finished boring our poor girl with our family history, may I give them my news?" Carlisle asked her, she rolled her eyes at him in response but then smiled excitedly.

"What's happening?" Edward asked.

"I just had the call, we can leave tomorrow, the girls and the baby have a temporary visa for twelve months. If no family have been located in that time then we can apply for American citizenship. Although, it will be better for them, if you have gotten around to making an honest man of my son by then." Carlisle said with a wink. Oh. My. God!

"Dad! We haven't even discussed that yet." Edward complained.

"Yet?" I asked shocked, as the youngest of the girls began to wake up.

She took one look at me and threw herself at me, I hurt everywhere but I didn't care, I wrapped my arms around her.

"Zafy, Sweetheart, Mommy is very ouchy, you have to be gentle." Edward said, surprising the ever loving hell out of me.

"I don't think she can understand a word you say, Edward." I said, not releasing my hold on her.

"Well, we have to start somewhere, right?" He said with a shrug.

"But you did just refer to me as her mom." I pointed out.

"Sorry, I figured that was what you would want, you wouldn't let them go... I thought..." He struggled to say in his panic.

"It is, really, but I can't ask you to invest the same, Edward, I can't ask..." I tried to say.

"You didn't ask, I want that with you Bella, I want to be with you, I want to have a family, get married. I want all of that with you, I thought I'd lost you..." He said, caressing my face. "I'm never going to let you go, you saved my life and the life of our children, together we can be a family." He said and then he had to wipe my face, as tears just about exploded out of me. Oh, for the love of all that is holy, will these damn hormones ever settle down!?

 _ **A/N Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_

 _ **Much love to you all**_

 _ **Mysty xxx**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N I apologize for taking so long to get this chapter out, hopefully in the future I will have more time to get my writing done.**_

 ** _A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed/faved. You totally rock! Beta'd by the phenomenal Lady Seif xx_ **

**Chapter nine.**

 **Edward's POV**

We had been home now for a week, Mom had stayed with us to help out for a few days until Bella was back on her feet. Despite everything that she had been through, Bella was carrying on as if she didn't have broken bones and was bruised from head to toe. Bella had felt Mom's wrath and had started to take it easy, although, she and Mom had very different views on what taking it easy meant.

I had now been signed in officially as the new Chief of police, so couldn't really take anymore time off. I did, however, get to go home for lunch as well as finish at six on the dot. We were coping well now which meant that Mom had gone back home. She had done so grudgingly and I have a feeling that many a discussion will be taking place with Dad, until she convinces him that they should move closer to us.

Senna and Zafy had not learned a whole lot of Korean or anything else really and were learning lots of English words everyday. They were really eager to know everything and loved to learn new things. These poor kids had been through so much and yet no one had spent any time with them. They both sucked up affection and knowledge like sponges, their love and enthusiasm was given back tenfold. Walking in the front door and hearing them squeal, 'Daddies home.' And have them running down the hall and jumping into my arms is the best feeling in the world. But nothing at all can beat the feeling of watching my gorgeous girlfriend, as she cradles our baby in her arms and rocks him to sleep. Not that that takes much effort on her part, our little 'Charley,' absolutely adores his mom, he is never happier than when he is with her.

 **~S~**

We had been home for almost a month when I came home to find a car I didn't recognize in our driveway. I walked into the house quietly, listening hard for voices.

"I'm s-so sorry." I heard Demitri say, one of the toughest guys I'd ever met cried as he hugged my girl.

"Shush." She said rubbing his back.

"Hey guys," I said as I walked into the living room, seeing D and Paul.

"Daddy." Senna and Zafy said together, running towards me and jumping into my outstretched arms. I kissed them both on their heads and got lots of kisses back.

"Hey, there are all my beautiful girls," I said, leaning down to kiss Bella's forehead.

"Hey there DIY, how's it hanging?" D asked. I had now found out why D calls me DIY, I have to say that it makes me chuckle every time I hear it now.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked. "Not that I'm not pleased to see you both."

"We came to sign the papers on our house," Paul said.

"What? You guys are moving here?" I asked but going by the smile on Bella's face, I already had my answer.

"We are officially discharged and start our fire department training next week. We already contacted Forks FD and they will be happy to employ us as soon as training has finished." D said, as he finally released his hold on Bella. Clearly, he was still blaming himself for what had happened to Bella. Bella too had been given an honorable discharge from the military. I couldn't be happier about that, I also knew that she would be very happy having Paul and D so close.

"Excellent, we could really use two new players on the Forks basketball team," I said. I guess they both approved as I almost dropped Senna when they hit me on the back. "So what made you decide to move to Forks?" I asked as Paul rolled his eyes at me.

"I haven't had a place to call home outside of the military for almost a decade, I had the choice of anywhere and I decided that I didn't want to be away from my BFF." D said, wrapping his arm around Bella and kissing her forehead the way I had. I know that he loves Bella, I also know that the tightening in my gut at the sight of him doing that was completely unfounded. Although I wouldn't feel so confident that there was nothing to worry about if I didn't know that D was gay and in love with Paul his fiance.

 **~S~**

That night was the turning point in our relationship, Bella had been too sore and ill for us to do much more than carefully cuddle. Once we had bathed the kids and put them to bed, Bella and I had decided to have an early night. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her gently until my front was tight to her back. This move set my dick off throbbing as usual and Bella gasped when she felt it.

"Sorry, you know what you do to me," I said, moving back slightly so that my dick wasn't smacking her in the back. I could almost hear her smile as she moved and wiggled her naked ass against my now raging hard-on. "Bella?"

"Make love to me Edward?" She practically whispered but asked it like she was begging.

"Are you sure, Babe?" I asked, moving away enough to roll her onto her back.

"Please?" She actually begged me.

I didn't reply, I moved on top of her carefully and kissed her with all the passion that I had had to keep in check since we came home. We hadn't been together like this since she walked away from me at the base in Tacoma, but right now the wait was over. I knew that she was still healing but she didn't show any sign of pain as she wrapped her body around me like a pretzel. Within seconds she was wet enough for me to slide inside of her, my memory of the sensation was nothing compared to feeling like this again. The feel of her, the way that my body burned for her, there was no doubt in my mind, I wanted her to be mine forever.

"God, I love you so fucking much," I said, once I paused to breathe, then kissed my way down her neck.

"I love you too, Edward." She panted, pulling my face back to hers.

Hearing her say the words that I hadn't realized I needed to hear, it was like having warm honey poured over me. I forgot everything, I moaned loudly as I put more of my weight on her, holding her tighter, trying to be closer. I had never felt like this about anyone before, our bodies aligned as we made love but still it wasn't close enough, I wanted, needed to be closer. My body sliding deep inside of her, her body opens for me to take her this way, giving herself to me. There was no doubt at all that this gorgeous woman was all mine already, I loved everything about her. I loved the life we now had, as new as it is, our family that she had given me, I loved it all.

Bella quickly tightened around me, at the same time as my balls tightened and euphoria began to overwhelm me. She moaned and I felt the heat as she came around me, it was more than enough to extend my orgasm like nothing I'd ever felt before. This woman was everything to me, love felt like an understatement to how I felt about her.

 **~S~**

Bella was up and showered before I had woken up, she kissed me awake so that I could shower while she got the girls up and dressed. The five of us sat down to a delicious breakfast before starting our day, I've got to say that I really am loving this domestic bliss shit. Looking around at everyone's faces, we all feel exactly the same way. Breakfast is far from quiet, the glug-glug of Charley enjoying his bottle of milk, the girls chatting away like crazy about how they will spend their day. The look of absolute delight on Bella's face as she looks over at me, my smile a reflection of hers. For someone who was so terrified of the thought of civilian life, she has taken to it like a duck to water.

Senna had recently started to go to kindergarten, just for a few hours, today would be her first full day. She was so excited that she couldn't get her words out fast enough.

"So mush fun, it be somush fun." Senna gasped around her pancakes.

"Yes Senna, Sweetie, you will have so much fun, but please try and calm down enough to eat without choking on your food, please," Bella warned her.

"And Daddy, I got nuva kilg." Senna said, giving herself a clap and of course we joined in, kilg being her word for a kilogram.

"That is great news, Baby girl, another whole kilogram, I'm so proud of you," I said, making her smile even wider as she reached over to hug me. We had been really careful about feeding the girls, wanting them to gain weight, but doing it slowly, changing them carefully onto our food. They must have been living on the bare minimum for survival, as they had never had anything but rice or bread. Fortunately, there was a new pediatric doctor in town and he was overseeing their diet every step of the way. He and his wife coincidentally had recently moved into the house next door. Bella was fast becoming friends with the doctor's wife Alice, they had a daughter around our Zafy's age. Things were changing in every aspect of our lives and it all seemed to be for the better.

Bella had decided that she would be happy to be a stay at home mom after all, which meant that I had to find someone to take her place at the station. I had been looking forward to getting to work with my woman, but I have to say that she was right to want to give our babies all the love and attention that she could. I mentioned to Dad that that had been her decision, he told me that McCarty and his wife wanted to move out this way. They'll move down here in a few weeks, Emmett started training a week ago and I've even managed to get his wife Rose a part-time job at the kindergarten. Bella, Alice and Rose were talking online all the time and becoming fast friends. To the point that Ali and Bella will probably have furnished their home before they even get here.

It was a beautiful sunny Wednesday morning, I dropped Senna off at kindergarten on my way to work. I had recently bought an engagement ring for Bella and spent most of my time trying to think of the best way to ask her to marry me. I wanted to involve the girls somehow but knew that if I said anything to them, they would not be able to keep it a secret from their mother. It was going to take me a while to figure out, but I knew I wanted to do it as soon as possible.

We were so happy, Bella was healing well and life was good and our friends were amazing. If only I had had some kind of warning to what life had in store for us next, the sheer suddenness and cruelty of it ripped my heart out. None of us saw it coming and Bella would be blaming herself for not seeing it coming, making her feel even worse.

As I pulled up in the lot outside work, Liam and Seth came running out to meet me. Seth jumped into the car beside me.

"What the..?" I said.

"Shut up and drive." Seth practically growled at me.

"Where am I going and what is the emergency?" I asked as he turned on the siren.

"Just get to the school and Mr Banner can explain." He said. "Put your foot down!" He demanded.

"I was just at the school." I pointed out as we arrived at the school, he pointed towards the kindergarten, where I saw Bella running towards the building from her car. "Senna!?"

An ambulance arrived to treat Mrs Cope who had a head injury, caused by the intruders when she tried to stop them from taking Senna. Bella insisting that Mrs Cope tell her every detail before she was treated. I was working on autopilot as was Seth, but not Bella, she was like a machine as she gathered every tiny bit of evidence. I finally pulled myself together enough to take statements from witnesses that saw what had happened to my daughter. Within the hour we had back up come from Port Angeles and an APB out on the gray van. Liam had gone to Alice's as she was the one taking care of Zafy and Charley, so I could be sure that they were safe. As yet we had no idea who or why they had taken Senna.

Bella was in the middle of making a substantial groove in the floor that she was pacing. She was frustrated as she had been stopped from going home to get her guns so she could drive around and find the bastards that took our daughter. I didn't hear her cell ring but saw when she answered it.

"Who is this?" She asked slowly.

Bella looked around and met my gaze, then her face transformed into something quite terrifying. It was pure and utter hatred, fortunately not directed at me, I was on my feet and beside her in seconds. I could just hear the electronic voice coming from her cell.

"... you have just four hours to bring my $500,000 or the girl dies." It said, before the line cut out.

 _ **A/N Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know that I am evil for leaving you with the cliffy but... :)**_

 _ **Much love to you all**_

 _ **Mysty xxx**_


End file.
